Young Dracula A New Threat, An Old Enemy
by Didiodo
Summary: Set after season 3. Ryan is dead. Threats to Vlad are coming from all sides: his Family, Vampires, Slayers, Teachers, Parents and even a new deadly foe has emerged. With all the chaos can Vlad and Erin still be together? Can love prevail? well read on...
1. Chapter 1

**Young Dracula continued**

_A/N_

_-This is my first Fan Fiction so please review to tell me good/bad, how to improve or where you hope the story will go._

_- You should also know for some reason when I first planned this I thought Ryan (Erins brother) was dead, it was only after I started writing I realized that he wasn't but by then it was too late so in my version he's dead. Enjoy._

**Chapter One**

It had been 3 days since they defeated Sethius, 3 days since vampires and slayers worked together, 3 days since the Van-Helsings agreed on a 'No biting, No slaying' policy. Vlad had kept mostly to himself talking privately to Zultan; his pet stuffed Blood Hound. The Count simply put it down to 'after bite' nerves and that his 18th birthday was approaching where his life will make another dramatic U-turn as he is going to be crowned the new Grand High Vampire; besides, the Count was content on spending his time dealing with school matters with the delightful Miss McCauley. Despite what everyone believed Vlad had another reason for avoiding contact with people. Vlad saddened slightly as he remembered the events of the past few days, Sethius had killed Erin's brother Ryan when they were showing off their powers and since Erin had previously told him she was only staying to find a cure for his vampirism, he was afraid she'd leave because that reason was now void.

"I don't want her to leave Zultan… at least I know she won't go without saying goodbye." Vlad said hoping it was true, he'd really grown to like Erin as more than a friend and the thought of her leaving hurt Vlad in a way a stake never could. He sat on the edge of his metal coffin trying to figure out how to remedy the situation but nothing came to mind.

"You can't avoid her forever Master Vlad." Zultan stated.

"It's at least buying me sometime." Vlad said this time more confident he'd find a way to keep Erin around. Zultan wasn't so sure so to avoid upsetting his master further; they sat in silence until they noticed the veil of darkness being lifted and the morning light creep towards the school. Vlad sighed, he missed the warmth of the sun and the freedom to get away from his vampiric life style that came with it but ever since he put on that crown and gained his full vampire powers he was enslaved to the darkness despite his lack of age at the time. Vlad reluctantly climbed into his metal coffin and shut the lid, the automatic locks that were only able to be unlocked from the inside; it was an extra security feature his Dad had insisted on after the slayer attacks on them, locked shut letting the youngest Dracula sleep without fear of being staked.

A few hours later (about 11am) Erin entered Vlads room, she knew the sun was up and he would be fast asleep so didn't bother to knock.

"Vlad… we need to talk." Erin said softly, there was no need for her to raise her voice with Vlads incredible hearing. Vlads eyes shot open at the sound of her voice but he stayed perfectly still hoping she didn't know he was there. Erin waited for a moment, she had hoped Vlad would come out but when it was clear he wasn't, she continued. "I know why you've been avoiding me…" Erin the let the question hang hoping to encourage some response out of him but still he wouldn't answer. "Fine! If you don't want to come to look me in the eyes then stay in there thinking I don't know where you are but listen because I don't want to have to repeat this!" Erin said getting increasing angry at his cowardice to emerge and face her. Vlad knew he was busted; Erin had managed to get him when he was cornered with nowhere to run, he knew what was coming next. It was what he feared, it seemed as usual Zultan was right, he couldn't avoid her forever, this was inevitable and was sure if he had a working heart it was about to be shattered into a million pieces. "It's probably easier with you in there to say this anyway but it still hurts me to do so." Erin waited patiently for another minute as the gravity of what she was about to do was hitting her like a ton of bricks, she really wished Vlad would come out of coffin as at the moment she might as well have done this all over the phone which she hated the idea of. A single crystal tear rolled down her cheek leaving a watery trail as she retorted, "I'm leaving. Goodbye Vlad." Erins voice wavered as she could hardly believe she was actually doing this but her head had conquered her heart this time, A family of vampires that knew she was a slayer and would do everything in their power to kill her was not a safe place to be, she knew if she stayed Vlad would protect her but she'd be putting a massive burden on his shoulders when he had lots of other more important issues like being the Grand High Vampire and the Chosen one not mentioning attempting to maintain the peace with the slayers, she only hoped it was for the best and in time wouldn't regret it. Erin wheeled around not wanting to look at Vlads coffin anymore sadden that she wouldn't get to gaze into his dreamy black eyes one last time. As Erin took a single step towards to the door the rickety floor boards creaked with her exit alerting Vlad, before she could take another step Vlad flung open his coffin ripping the locks off not wanting to wait the precious few seconds for them to open and sped in front of Erin to place himself between her and the door. They stared into each other eyes for what seemed like an eternity but was actually only seconds before Vlad tried to speak.

"Please… I need you… don't go." Vlad pleaded, he considered begging on his knees but decided against it.

"My brother's dead Vlad and so is my reason for being here." Erin replied softly trying not to remember the only family member that actually cared about her was dust in a vacuum by now.

"Is he the only reason you stayed?" Vlad questioned holding back a stream of tears to keep up his masculine appearance in front of her. Erin took Vlads hand in hers keeping the contact to try to soften the next emotional blow.

"No… but we're kidding ourselves if we thought it could work; you're the Chosen One and Grand High Vampire. Your destiny could fill a library while mine you could scribble on a bit of scrap paper. I'm just a breather." Erins voice was as gentle as possible as she spoke trying to get him to understand but her heart screamed in rebellion to the idea. 'What if you could have made it work?' her heart questioned but she suppressed it with a lot of effort, Erin had to believe she was doing the right thing or she would never leave.

Vlad just looked back into her eyes trying to silently convey all his affection for her as he didn't trust himself to speak; his darker side wished he could hypnotise her to stay but he shut it out not wanting to be bothered by his duel personality at the moment. As Erin looked back into his eyes she knew if she asked Vlad he would give up anything and everything for her to stay but she didn't want to be the obstacle or distraction that prevents him from fulfilling his destiny and uniting humans and vampires in peace saving so many lives that would have normally been lost in the pointless war, if she stayed it would've been selfish of her to keep Vlad to herself. "Goodbye Vlad. Stay safe." Erin tried not to cry but as she knew she couldn't hold them in any longer Erin moved past Vlad to leave before she made herself look like an emotion wreck in front of him which she was inside; Erin wanted to leave Vlad with a strong image to remember her by, not the crying damsel in distress she felt like. Vlad knew he couldn't keep Erin here against her will so he quickly sped around the room searching through his possessions before speeding back in front of her stopping again. Vlad opened his hands to her revealing the Dracula coat of arms broach his father had presented him as a symbol of his family inheritance and birth right. He placed it gently into Erins hand before moving away slightly. "I can't…" Erin started.

"Please, so you'll at least have something to remember me from." Vlad said while trying to plaster a smile on his face but it a weak attempt, he was too emotionally damaged to make it look convincing. He closed Erins hand around not letting her return it. Erin smiled back at him.

"I don't need a trinket to remember you by; you'll always be in heart." Erin said truefully, she doubted if her heart could care for anyone except him again. The truth was that Vlad was the only one who managed to scale the walls to her heart; he was the only one that truly understood her and she expected it would stay like that forever. Erin held the broach to her eyes as she marvelled at it; it was round with a red dragon holding a ruby in it claws. It was clearly very well made as every detail down to the scales on the dragon was moulded perfectly, the ruby was thumb size and radiated slightly in the dark, it was almost mesmerising. "Are you sure? This is _your _coat of arms, not mine." Erin said offering it back to him but Vlad didn't take it.

"Every vampire knows this is my coat of arms, if they see it they'll know you're under my protection. If I can't protect you personally, at least let my name." Vlad replied trying to sound positive but it came out sounding more defeated. Erin smiled at him again; even though she was leaving he still wouldn't let her go without some form of protection. That was true affection she told herself. She hugged Vlad trying to convey all her goodbyes and thanks in that single hug but it wasn't possible, she owed him so much it couldn't all be thanked that easily; she would forever be in his debt. They moved apart slightly and looked into each other's eyes, after a moment they began to lean in to kiss but as they were centimetres apart Erin pulled away leaving Vlad savouring the sweet scent of her breath. She knew if they kissed it would make it too hard for her to leave, they had rarely kissed before but every time they had it was magical and if she felt that there wasn't enough will power in the world that could persuade her to leave.

"Goodbye Vlad." Erin repeated a final time before running out of his room tears running down her cheeks leaving Vlad feeling all alone in the world. Erin paused outside his now shut door taking big breaths trying to calm down before forcing herself to walk away and leave the school premises.

Vlad stood there alone long after she had left stunned and heartbroken even after he heard her BMW driving away with the one person that made him happy, the one person that he could feel normal around. The one person he loved driving away forever. Vlad howled into the air making his fang extend and lighting crack like a thousand whips all around. His screams echoed through the school making it seem as if the building itself was screaming in harmony and waking up the other vampires from their morning slumber causing them to congregate outside the source of the noise - Vlads room.

Bertrand, Ingrid, Count Dracula and even Wolfie waited outside his room looking at each other unsure whether they should enter or not. A crack of lightning nearby made up their minds as they decided not to enter, they were only glad it was a weekend and the noise/freak lighting storm wouldn't attract unwanted attention from the hordes of breathers that resided in the school most of the week. All three of them could sense Vlads power radiating from his room; it was incredible as none of them had ever sensed that much power before. Wolfie just clung to the Counts leg whining slightly as like most dogs, lightning scared him. They knew going into Vlads room when he was this upset would be a more certain death then being staked but the Count couldn't resist his usual banter with his daughter.

"Ingrid, be a good girl and check on your brother will you." The Count said with no concern for his daughters' well fair only fear that Vlad could hurt him if he wasn't calmed soon.

"What! I'd rather eat garlic then go in there!" Ingrid spat back at her Dad, this was even more unfeeling then most of the times he'd tried to get rid of her, trying to use her brother against her was a desperate move.

"Count… if I may. I think it would be wise and less suicidal if we wait until he's calmed down." Bertrand said diplomatically attempting to appeal to both Ingrid who doesn't want to go into the room for obvious reasons and the Count who wants nothing more than to save his own hide.

"Yes, Yes. I suppose your right… we'll wait then." The count said slightly upset that Ingrid wouldn't be turning to dust but he told himself, 'there's always tomorrow'.

The Draculas and Bertrand waited for 2 hours before they'd gathered enough courage to enter, by this time the lighting had reduced to an occasional thunder and was less violent. They all approached the door cautiously constantly moving in an attempt to not be the one in front as if they thought there was a garlic bomb inside, but as far as they knew there could be. None of them knew what to expect on the other side of the door as it could be Vlads good side huddled in a corner emotional destroyed and probably crying or his bad side that would probably try to take his anger out by killing them. Just to be on the safe side as Bertrand opened the door the Count pushed Ingrid inside to make sure he wouldn't be in any danger when he, Bertrand and Wolfie entered. Ingrid glared at her father before all four of them turned their attention to Vlad, who luckily for them was sitting up against his coffin with his knees concealing his head crying his eyes out. The Count moved forward and put an arm around Vlads shoulders in an attempt to comfort him but it was so alien to him he didn't think it helped.

"It's O.k. There, There." The Count said trying to be supportive but it came out slightly patronising. Vlad didn't respond to his father, he just kept his head buried sobbing away. "It's not like it was going anywhere; your immortal, she's not. I'm sure it's for the best." The Count tried again to comfort his son and heir by making light of the situation but when Ingrid hit him he knew he'd gotten it wrong so backed away trying not to exasperate the situation further. It wasn't his fault he told himself; he wasn't good with all this emotional breather stuff. Ingrid took her father's place next to Vlad so she could try.

"You can be the most powerful Vampire in existence but if she wanted to leave there's nothing you could have done. You have to let her go." Ingrid told him surprising kindly and softly. Vlad was a bit surprised at his sisters understanding, it was completely against her normal image and nature but it still didn't help to heal his wounds. Vlad raised his head to look at them with dried tears streaking his face, they all tried to smile at him but they were so fake it only made him feel worse, the only believable one was Wolfies.

"I can't let go of her. I feel so…" Vlad searched for the right word, "Different around her. I feel human." Vlad finished quietly, it was the first time he admitted how different Erin made him feel out loud but it made him feel a tiny bit better to do so.

The Count opened his mouth to protest that feeling human is a bad thing but an evil glare from Ingrid made him stay silent as a grave. The Count thought upon what Vlad said and suddenly he started to remember all the times Vlad had tried to stop himself from transforming, all the times they'd argued about his true vampiric nature. Realization dawned on him he started to understand how special she must have been to him if he could feel so at home around her that he felt he was human. Count Dracula, Prince of Darkness started to find himself feeling sorry for his son but he quickly shook it off before anyone could notice his slight emotional slip, he hadn't been around for over 600 years spreading terror and destruction to get emotional now.

"You'll get over it." He said coldly receiving angry looks from Ingrid but he didn't care, if his son was to rule all vampires he needed to toughen up. The Count quickly sped away before he was targeted with verbal abuse.

"Just give it time, you'll feel better soon." Ingrid promised not wholeheartedly believing her own words, she still hurt over Wills death but Ingrid had just learnt to cover up her pain mainly by inflicting it on others, she silently hoped Vlad wouldn't do the same as him on a vengeance rampage would be horrifically bloody. Vlad could hear the uncertainty in her voice but still hopped it was true as at the moment it felt like the hole Erin had left in his life was too big to ever fill. Ingrid could see he needed more time alone to try and heal so she left too speeding out the room in a blur of black and red.

Bertrand and Wolfie remained unsure what to say or do with Bertrand not being the supportive type and Wolfie being too young to really understand so before Bertrand made his exit he decide to give Vlad a break. "I'll leave you in peace Vladimir Dracula. Training is suspended." Bertrand told him in his formal tone trying to sound as respectful as possible. He had cancelled the training not because he felt sorry for him but more because he didn't want to be in the line of fire when Vlad was this emotionally unstable which could end up being very… fatal. Bertrand started towards the door not bothering to speed when he wheeled back around remembering the condition of Vlads coffin. "I'll send Renfield to fix your coffin."

"Thanks." Was all Vlad could manage to say as he didn't trust himself to say anymore. Bertrand bowed respectfully to him, which was a rare occurrence, before speeding off leaving Vlad and his half-brother alone.

"What's wrong?" Wolfie asked innocently as he sat next to him trying to understand what was happening and why his big brother who normally was so strong was crying.

"Erins gone." Vlad said quietly only just holding back another wave of tears as admitting it out loud seemed to make it worse. Wolfies usual smile that he wore almost all the time because of his childish naivety turned into a frown.

"Why?" Wolfie demanded an explanation from his older brother crossing his arms attempting to intimidate him into telling him. Vlad couldn't help but smile slightly.

"She lost her reason for staying." Vlad said simply hoping Wolfie wouldn't ask too many more questions as it hurt to remind himself of what he'd just lost.

"But she liked you." Wolfie said misunderstanding.

"I liked her too." Vlad said grinning at all the happy memories of Erin and him but hanging his head remembering she was gone. Wolfie moved closer to Vlad and hugged him wrapping his small arms around one of Vlad's.

"I'll miss her." Wolfie stated as he squeezed Vlads arm a little tighter not wanting to lose him too, Erin was like his sister so if she could leave, it meant Vlad could leave and he didn't want that because then he'd be all alone.

"I'll miss her too" Vlad said honestly stroking Wolfie head trying to comfort his brother somewhat, it was strange how comforting someone else made him almost forget his own troubles making him feel better. Somehow where 3 grown vampires with over 1000 years between them had failed, his 5 year old brother had succeeded in managing to make him feel better and that made Vlad look at Wolfie in a new found respect despite his youth.

"Don't worry, Erin will come back." Wolfie said feeling less sad that Erin had left now and even managed a small smile.

"I don't think so." Vlad said hoping he was wrong but if she could leave he didn't see any reason for her to return. Wolfie frowned again slightly as his brothers' negativity, he believed she would come back because he knew how sad his brother was now she was gone so in his mind she had to come back to make him happy again. Vlad could see in his brothers' eyes what he was thinking and simply said "I hope she comes back too."

_A/N I'ts not the most exciting start but there we go =). It should hopefully get better later on (fingers crossed xD). _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to do. I have been very busy =(. Thanks for the reviews, they inspire me to continue. As always review and tell me good/bad and how to improve. _

_I'm also sad to inform you that I have exams approaching so my writing will have to take a break. On the upside I have hand written the next 14 chapters (they vary in length) so I will start typing them up so you have something to read while I'm gone =) _

_**Disclaimer: (sorry I forgot to put this in the first chapter) I don't own Young Dracula. This goes for all the chapters of this story, so don't expect me to repeat it every time xD. **_

**Chapter 2**

Two days had passed since Erin had left and as such everything was very uneventful. Renfield had repaired Vlads coffin but that was about it. The school was once again packed with breathers but Vlad didn't attend, he stayed at home wishing, nay willing Erin to come back, without her he couldn't see any point in existing.

His family and Bertrand had only seen him on the rare occasion when he visited the blood cellar to retrieve his Soy blood substitute, they knew the slayer leaving had taken a heavy toll on him but they didn't sympathise with him, why should they? They had warned him if he let himself feel, let himself love then he would only get hurt. The Count saw it as lesson to his youngest. Vampires don't feel for a reason.

"Mr Count. Mr Count." A familiar voice chanted through the Draculas private residence as Miss McCauley barged passed their servant and into the throne room.

"Alex! What a delightful surprise." The Count almost purred at her with his voice sounding silk and smooth. "What brings you to my humble a-bode." He finished with a slight incline of his head and a glint of wicked joy in his eyes that was either deep affection or blood lust.

"Well… It's about your son. Vladimir hasn't been turning up to school so I thought I'd make sure everything's ok." The head teacher informed him. The Counts smile faded slightly, he had hoped she had come to see him instead of his emotionally destroyed son but obviously he was mistaken.

"Ohh, he's fine. He's just a bit upset because Erin left." Count Dracula tried to sweep it under the rug causally so he could move onto a topic he preferred more. "So how are you?" He asked leaning forward awaiting an answer.

"Erin's left?" The head teacher had just assumed there must be a bug going round so she was off ill too, not that she had left permanently. The Count just let out a sigh, she had ignored his question. What worried the count more though was he had said too much and would get a serious neck biting from his son because of it. He silently cursed wishing he could hypnotise her to forget, but for some reason unknown to him, she was immune.

"Yes." The Count finally admitted after a long pause.

"I really wish you would tell me these things." Miss McCauley snapped at him with a bit more anger then she want to but how could she run a school if she wasn't informed if a student was leaving or not? The Count was a bit stunned, no-one dared to talk to him like that and he would normally threaten or attack anyone who would but he couldn't bring himself to do either of those things.

"Sorry…" He apologized slightly fearful of her wrath.

"Well, Vlad has no reason to be missing his education so make sure he's in school tomorrow." She commanded before walking away not giving the Count a chance to argue or reply.

A few minutes later the Count sped into his son's room ignoring his request for privacy. Vlad was lying vertically on the sofa pushed against a wall still depressed from Erins sudden and unexpected departure.

"What do you want?" Vlaid asked coldly wanting to be left alone to ponder his own thoughts in peace.

"Miss McCauley just stopped by."

"So…" Vlad interpreted getting even more frustrated that he was being disturbed for such a pointless reason that didn't concern him.

"So you're going to school!" The head of the Dracula family told his son firmly. Vlad couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of laughter; it wasn't too long ago the Count would have done anything to prevent him from going to school, but now he wanted his son to be involved in a normal breather lifestyle. He suspected it was out of fear that if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to suppress the evil reflection that hurt everyone when it was in control.

"Fine." Vlad agreed making it sound as if he hated the idea but really, he was glad. School was always so frantic with constant lessons and theatrics from the pupils it might distract his thoughts from Erin for a while. How wrong he was.

The next day Vlad, as agreed, attended school and went to his morning lessons – double maths. He was normally bad at maths as he only really started to learn it at Stokely Grammar; the Transylvanian vampire schools didn't value maths but more on the best way to drink blood so he had always made an effort to learn except for today. He didn't do any of the set work, make any notes or even answer the verbal questions. This resulted in Miss McCauley pulling him out halfway through the second lesson to give him a stern talking to about work ethic and how important education is. Vlad just ignored it, he wasn't in the mood to comply with breather rules today, all he wanted was to be distracted from his thoughts of Erin but so far it hadn't been working.

Vlad looked up at the clock on the wall; it was only a few minutes until the end of period two and the start of period three so he began to head for his next lesson, history. As Vlad was walking through the fairly deserted corridor he noticed Erins locker. It had no particularly defining features that set it apart from the mass of other blue lockers surrounding it but he'd seen her use it so many times it stuck out like a rose in a hedge of thorns.

As the young vampires mind started to drift, he could picture Erin before him with her back turned. She was in her school uniform with a skirt around her waist but it wasn't shortened to reveal more of her legs like some girls deemed fashionable, the white shirt and blazer seem to be moulded to her figure allowing all of her curves and charms to be noticed without being revealing. Erin's blond hair sat on her shoulders and without a word of communication she turned to face Vlad allowing a smile of happiness to light up on her face from ear to ear. Vlad couldn't help but find her smile and happiness infectious so it wasn't long until he was matching her smile. Vlad longed to move closer and touch her but feared if he did she would shatter like fragile glass, she was an icon of beauty to his eyes that not even Goddesses could match.

Suddenly and without warning a shot of pain rushed through his body making his illusion disappear. Vlad wasn't sure what hurt more, the sensation that his skull was going to split open or losing the sight of Erin again. The Young Draculas vision started to blur as if concussed making him keel over stubbing a few paces forward. Vlad started to panic. He didn't know what was happening. He lost all sense of time and direction as his only feeling was the excruciating pain coursing its way through his body. He could feel his limbs start to fail him which he knew was a sign that his mind was shutting down but for what reason and why now? His blurred vision started to get worse as it started to flash on and off like Morse code. _It won't be long now until I black out_ he told himself but it never came, hours seemed to pass but it was only minutes until the high pitch sound of the school bell rang throughout the school making the building vibrate.

'RINGGGGGGGG!' The noise made Vlad clutch his ears in pain, he hadn't prepared himself for the sheer volume of it, his sensitive hearing buzzed for a minute after it had finished but found himself freed from the previous pain. He could feel his mind rebooting and his limbs returning to their normal athletic strength. _Saved by the bell_ he joked. Before continuing on to his next lesson hoping he wouldn't have another episode.

Vlad entered the classroom and sat in his usual seat, situated near the back so he could relax slightly without having the teacher watching his every move. As the lesson progressed his gaze couldn't help but fix on the empty space next to him where Erin would sit. He wished his mind could create another illusion of her even if it meant going through that pain again. Seeing Erin was worth any amount pain in his mind. The teacher, Mr Roberts started lecturing the class about the Roman Empire when his vision started to blur again but this time the pain was minimal and felt not much worse than a headache. He realized the bell had only postponed the inevitable. As his limbs when limb he could feel the forth coming black out approaching but as he started to drift into the unconscious realm he could still hear his teachers hoarse voice in the background.

"Who can tell me why the Roman Empire collapsed? … Anyone? … Vladimir Count." The teacher directed the question at him but Vlads was too far into his unconscious state to control his mouth to reply. The teacher saw Vlads eyes roll back into his head and start to collapse forward so quickly moved to his aid. "Vlad? Vladimir!" Mr Roberts shouted at his pupil shaking him trying to wake him up but it was hopeless, the teacher simply held the unconscious body of Vladimir Count.

Vlad could feel his mind travelling far away until his eyes snapped open. He was greeted by completely different surroundings then school and at a completely different time as he noticed everything was covered in the heavy darkness of night. His eyes took a moment to adjust from the light of the school to darkness of his new surrounding but when they did he could see he was on the side of a long straight road with dense forests flanking either side. He took a moment to absorb the scenery carefully observing for any potential threats before attempting to walk on to deserted road but to his bewilderment he was stopped. Vlads forehead creased slightly as he tried to walk onto the road again but was stopped yet again and even repelled backwards slightly. Vlad extended his hand out slowly as it came in contact with some sort of invisible barrier preventing him going any further; it reminded him of the barriers that running water created but this was something different…

For whatever reason he was brought here, he was there to observe and nothing more.

Vlad didn't have to wait long for something to happen. A cars head lights became visible some distance off. Vlad watched it close the distance making the head lights seem as if they were growing with each second in both size and intensity. He focused his vision and as if he was staring through a telescope, zoomed in on the car. He was surprised to see it was Erin's car. He wasn't sure why she was here; he thought it would be some lesson about how to be Grand High Vampire from some ancient, long dead vampire not Erin, not that he was complaining. He would be happy to stare at for an eternity but something approaching from the opposite direction caught his attention.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erins eyes blurred as tears clouded her vision. They always seemed to start welling up in her eyes when her mind drifted back to memories of Vlad. It had only been a day since she left the school but her heart already ached to go back; she could almost hear it pleading with her to turn the car around but she refused to.

"I did the right thing." She told herself trying to sound as convincing as possible but even though she'd said it a thousand times she still wasn't sure it was true. Her very being seemed to be split in two with her head wanting to leave and be safe while her heart wanting to stay; it was as if her body was at war with itself for dominance. She started to respect Vlad in a new light realizing what he must go through on a daily basis suppressing his evil side.

She had rented a motel room and slept in the early hours of the afternoon choosing to travel at night. She wasn't sure why she wanted travel in the pitch black where she could easily crash or run into any number of dark creatures but it just seemed… natural. Before she'd stayed with the Draculas Erin would have had a phobia of the dark from all the slayer stories she grew up with but now it felt safe, it felt like she belonged even more then she did in the day. Erin looked into the pitch black darkness that seemed to swallow all the scenery that wasn't touched by the light of her car silently hoping Vlad would appear and whisk her away to live happily ever after.

Erin choked up a bit of laughter, _like that will ever happen now._ Amused by her own foolish fantasy she returned to trying to keep a head strong mentality which took almost all of her concentration when a yellow light in the distance blinded her temporally. She squinted to try and make out details. Erin let go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she recognised it. Just a van.

Erin kept driving for a few minutes until she noticed something odd. The van was driving on the same side of the road as her. She turned the steering wheel slightly moving to the other side of the road to avoid a collision, she was driving on the wrong side of the road but at this hour it didn't make much difference. She assumed it must be someone driving either from a foreign country (where they drive on the other side of the road) or someone who's a bit drunk. Her eyes widened as the van mirrored her action only moments after – It was heading straight for her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Vlad saw the vans movement and reached the same conclusion as Erin. He could sense she was in danger but he was powerless to do anything but that doesn't mean he didn't try. Vlad started pounding on the invisible barrier restraining him attempting to break through and protect the women who he cared for so dearly. "ERIN!" he screamed out while hammering the barrier even more.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erin slammed her foot on the braking making the tires squeal as the slowed to halt, she wasn't going to let this become some film like stunt where they cars stop only inches apart; but the van kept going. It maintained its course until it to, braked, skidding to a stop less than a meter away. As three men quickly exited the vehicle and rushed towards her she knew what they wanted, she knew she wouldn't give it to them and she knew they'd kill her for it but not before many day of torture. Her only regret, her only worry was she never got to tell Vlad she loved him. Erin's heart overpowered her mental will and soon found she was wondering why she'd left, she was happy there and despite what her mind told her, she was safe.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Vlad watched in absolute horror as the three men smashed her car window and pulled Erin out kicking and screaming. Vlad couldn't take it any longer. He _had_ to save her. He would do anything; sacrifice anything to ensure her safety. He half expected a little devil appear and make a deal with him but alas nothing. Vlad started hammering the barrier using all his strength and even resorting to taking run ups to it to maximise the blow but it resisted.

Vlad dug deep within him and found the demon of raw power lurking there and released it making him eyes turn solid black but it was different than the other times; he had control. He tried again hoping his evil side would have more luck but still nothing, he just bounced back harmlessly.

Every time it knocked him down he got back up and tried again somehow finding a little more strength then before desperate to save her but the barrier still held. It was impossible. He was witnessing his worst nightmare and helpless to save the one thing he cared about most in the world – Erin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The three men shoved an old potatoes sack over Erin's head and tied her arms and legs together firmly with rope. She was completely immobilised and at their mercy but she wouldn't beg, she was too proud for that.

"Chuck 'er in der Van!" One of the men grumbled, he was clearly in charge.

"What 'bout her car?" A different man questioned.

"Leave it. Vampires could be 'ere any second." The leader of the small group answered. Although Erin couldn't see past the sack on her head, she could almost sense the man was looking out into the darkness for any sign of a vampire attack.

"Leave it Fred. Jims right. Let's get out while we can. We got we came for." The third and final man said as he pushed Erin roughly into the van. As the door was closing she could pick out a few muffled noises of agreements in her kidnappers. The door shut firmly and a few seconds later, they drove off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Vlad tried again to break through the barrier as he saw them driving off with Erin channelling more power than he ever thought possible, he felt the land around him shake with the force of his blows but the barrier held showing no sign of weakening. Vlad was defeated. He'd failed her.

Vlads vision started to fade yet again and his body fell to the ground hitting it with a painful smack.

His eyes flicked open to find himself in school again, far away from Erin.

Miss McCauley, the school nurse and his Dad looked down over him with worry plastered on all their faces.

"Vlad? Vladdy!" The Count said ecstatic his son was back.

"Yeah…" Vlad mumbled putting a hand on his head to try and stop the spinning sensation.

"Your awake! Thank the night." His father breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling Vlad?" The nurse asked softly pressing the back of her hand to his forehead to take his temperature. He was cold which was surprising but at least he didn't have a fever.

"Fine."

"Well that's good. Now we just need to run a few more tests before…" The school nurse started but was cut off by Vlad.

"NO! I need to find Erin!" All three adults standing around him could hear the urgency in his voice only making them worry even more. Vlad tried to sit up to leave but Miss McCauley put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's time we talked about Erin."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I told you I'm not making it up!" Vlad told them for the millionth time.

"It's perfectly normal for you to dream about her. You were just under too much stress and you blacked out." Miss McCauley replied exhausted from saying the same thing over and over again. They had been in the head teacher's office for the best part of an hour going over Vlads _delusion_.

"The most important thing to remember is dreams aren't real. I'm sure Erins perfectly safe." The school nurse chipped in. Vlad wished he could hypnotise them both but his father had forbidden it. He had to find another way out.

"Ok, Ok. It was a silly dream and nothing I saw was true. Can I go now?" He was obviously lying trying to get away but the teachers couldn't hold him there any longer. The two members of staff looked at each other to confirm they were thinking the same thing before speaking.

"Very well. But take today and tomorrow off to recover. You had a serious black out." Miss McCauley told him still concerned about Vlad health. Vlad quickly nodded his thanks and rushed off to his room.

Vlad sat on the end of his coffin trying to figure out what to do when the count sped in front of him.

"What happened Vladdy?" Count Dracula asked seriously without the usual joy in his eyes.

"It's Erin. She's in trouble, I need to find her." Vlad told his father urgently.

"Vladimir…" the Count started trying to speak in his most reasonable tone. Vlad knew what his father was going to say so cut straight to the chase.

"I know what I saw! It was just like with Ingrid. And that turned out to be real."

"Ingrid's your sister, your blood tied. Let alone the fact that she's a vampire like you. Erin's not. There's no way it could be true." Vlad was shocked. He thought his father was only faking to agree with the teachers but he wasn't! What Vlad didn't know was that his father was resisting from saying that rescuing Ingrid didn't exactly turn out well because he knew if he voiced it, he would be as good as staked. Vlad turned to his faithful companion Zultan.

"You believe me don't you Zultan?" Vlad asked, he was getting desperate.

"Actually Master Vlad. I agree with the Count." The stuffed blood hound told his master in his strong Transylvanian accent. Vlads mouth dropped wide open; so much for his faithful companion. "It is possible; but very rare that a vampire can send his subconscious to watch over another vampire but impossible on a breather. I'm sorry master Vlad but the facts say it was nothing more than a dream." He told his young master trying to sound as apologetic as he could.

"You said it was night there but it's the middle of the day." His father added trying to convince his son. Vlad simply look from his father to Zultan in disbelief. Could it be that it was all a concoction of his over active imagination? Did he want to see Erin so much he created these crazy situations?

"I miss you Erin." He whispered to himself so quietly no-one else heard but he still hoped somehow, she'd hear him wherever she was.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm going to try and post once every few days. This chapter was originally longer but I split it in two. BTW not all my chapters will be as long as the first two. _

_As always please review. _

**Chapter 3**

The next day Vlad was just hanging around like a bad smell going from room to room disturbing people wherever he went. Bertrand had given him another day off training to recover from his black out that not even he could explain. When Vlad finally settled in his room and sighed loudly. He couldn't find anything to do as every time something did come to mind, he had to dismiss it because it reminded him of Erin.

He reached into his school bag and pulled out his planner (timetable), Vlad looked at the clock and worked out art would be starting soon. Miss McCauley may have told him not to go to lessons be he liked art and was surprisingly good at it. What was more important though, was that it was something that he'd always done alone without Erin so it shouldn't spark any painful memories.

He arrived just as the bell went signalling the start of class. Vlad took his place in front of a blank canvas awaiting his teacher's instructions.

"Settle down class! Today we're going to be painting on a canvas on whatever topic you want." Mr Soya told them. The pupils around the room, who like Vlad was sitting behind a canvas, started smiling. _Easy_ they all thought but the teacher hadn't finished his instructions. "But… you can only use **one** colour." The smiles around the room turned into frowns and even several groans were heard. _Not so easy_ they corrected themselves.

Vlad stared at his blank canvas trying to think of something to paint while the rest of class beavered about collecting the necessary material to complete their artwork. He couldn't think of anything worthwhile to paint, nothing that was worthy of his attention so he reluctantly picked up a thick paint brush and a pot of black paint and started to paint line after line in no particular order or pattern hoping they would inspire some creative ideas.

Vlad most have zoned out for a few minutes because when his mind finally realized what he was doing it was too late and it was already completed.

In front of Vlad was no longer a blank canvas. It wasn't even a canvas with random black lines on it like he'd intended. It was a surprisingly simple but elegant portrait of the one thing that was worthy of his attention – Erin. Each brush stroke was précised and flowed from one to another perfectly. He hadn't taken back or gone over a single stroke more than once. It was clever as when you examined it closely, it was nothing more than a jumble of lines not forming any familiar shapes or patterns but when you took a step back to look at it as a whole it was stunning; Vlad was sure if he did breathe, his breath would have been taken away. The thick lines only formed the outline of her face; it was the spaces between the lines that held the details. The black on white made her beautiful features stand out even more. Vlad had painted Erin as he saw her every day, the most beautiful women in the world.

Vlad heard a wolf whistle over his shoulder and whipped around to find most of the class and his teacher admiring the flattering painting of Erin Noble – his long lost love. Vlad knew if he was human, he'd be blushing bright red in embarrassment by now so he quickly ripped it off the wooden stand with his bare hands and fled from the art room. _Maybe going to lessons was a bad idea_ he thought in hindsight.

Once out of sight he sped up too his room and slammed the door behind him. He leant against the rough wooden frame for support. _How could one woman, one breather women affect him so much?_ He was supposed to be a cold heartless vampire, he shouldn't be feeling all these emotions, he shouldn't be able to love her… but he did.

"Is everything ok master Vlad?" Zultan asked. Vlad jumped slightly forgetting Zultan lived in his room but relaxed slightly knowing someone wasn't sneaking up on him.

"Yes." He lied not wanting to explain.

"Shouldn't you be in lessons?" Vlad made an annoyed sound, Zultan was right though, as usual. If he didn't get back soon Mr Soya would surely hunt him down and he hadn't had a chance to deposed of the painting yet.

He didn't want to destroy it but neither did he want anyone else to see it. He scanned around his room for a suitable hiding place. His eyes settled on his coffin. No-one would look in there, it was his private place. He scrunched it up and stuffed it inside before locking it tightly away; just like he did with his feelings.

Vlad returned to school trying to avoid people hoping rumours of his painting hadn't already spread around school. The bell rang overhead signalling the start of lunch time. The halls suddenly became packed with everyone pushing and shoving, screaming and shouting as they fought to get to the dinner hall first. It sickened Vlad how greedy breathers were to get food, Vlads mind was always on blood but he resisted from running after it at every opportunity even when surrounded by it so why couldn't they? The only exception was Erin; she would always walk slowly with Vlad simply enjoying their time together.

He was alone now amongst endless swarms of hungry pupils, walking slowly down his own solitary path until he got to the dinner hall where he sat on one of the round tables alone. He didn't bother to unpack his lunch, he didn't even _need_ to eat breather food to survive, he only did because it made him feel normal, so he could fit into Erin's lifestyle but without her, it all seemed pointless.

As he sat pondering his own thoughts a group of giggly girls approached him destroying his tranquillity.

"Hey Vlad." They all spoke together in harmony smiling at him with each one trying to look the most attractive.

"Leave me alone." He relied bluntly not even giving them the satisfaction of looking at them. The girls just smiled even more, they liked boys who played hard to get. It made it more… interesting. They all sat around Vlads table, much to his disliking ignoring his request to be left alone.

"We were wondering who your taking to the dance?" One of them eventually asked after much staring at Vlad.

"Since Erin's out of picture." Another girl added which got a chorus of agreement from around the table; the girls were always jealous of Erin for having Vlad as a boyfriend.

"I'm not going." They just ignored that too.

"So… Which one of us will you take?" They asked with some of girls making final adjustments to their clothing to try to make their breasts look bigger, it always worked on the other boys as they would be drooling at their feet to go to the dance with them but obviously Vlad was more resistant to their feminine charms.

"None. I'm. Not. Going." He repeated again slowly adding empathise on each word so they got it into their thick skulls; he wasn't going to the dance.

"You have to go! All the coolest kids will be there and you're like the hottest boy in school." They begged trying to persuade him. Vlad just rolled his eyes; he wasn't sure what he hated more; being a loser at Stokely or being popular here.

"Single now too."

"Yeah that Erin girl was so last year. I can't believe you stayed with her for so long."

"Must be sad looking that hideous." a final girl commented.

Vlad couldn't take it any longer. He could feel his fangs itching to come out and dig deep into their necks so he could drink the warm, delicious blood that flowed around them but he managed to resist… just. Instead he decided he would throw every foul mouthed, rude insult at them that he had in his vocabulary but Miss McCauley intervened.

"Girls! How dare you say such things. Report to my office immediately!" The head teacher shouted at them making the group of girls jump, their giggly nature was quickly replaced by fear that their whole conversation was just overhead by the head teacher! They tried to open their mouths to pour out a stream of excuses but Miss McCauley wasn't going to let them. "No excuses. Go!" and with that they quickly scurried away leaving Vlad quietly hissing after them. Miss McCauley moved to sit down next to Vlad in a casual way. "You know their only jealous of Erin right? What they said isn't true." She spoke softly to him in an attempt to comfort him.

"What do you want? My private life is no-one else's concern. Especially _yours_." He rudely barked at her. Miss McCauley however was unfazed by it and took it in her stride.

"Let's talk about what happened in art…"

"Nothing Happened! I drew a picture that's it." He explained only just keeping a lid on his anger.

"Can I see it?" she asked kindly.

"No." Vlad replied instantly not having to think about his answer, what he'd painted was very private and personal. They both stopped arguing and waited in silence hoping the other one would break the awkwardness by speaking first. Miss McCauley eventually did.

"Look Vlad… This whole thing with Erin is clearly more than a high school crush and you obviously still have strong feeling about her but she left for a reason. You haven't told me why so I can only guess but if she doesn't feel the same way you can't force her to love you."

"I know." Vlad said slightly depressed, it seemed as if all hope of getting Erin back was fading. Another silence fell over the teacher and student pleased that they had reached some level of understanding when a news report flashed onto the scattered around the dinner hall that normally showed educational channels.

"We bring this to you live from the air. As you can see an abandoned vehicle was founded on the side of the road where police have said it's a possible kidnapping but on-one has yet heard of any demands. The car is unregistered so the police are asking anyone with any information to come forward. "The new reported said as the helicopter circled the car revelling the smashed window and clear signs of a struggle.

Vlads face froze. Even though he knew it wasn't possible, he was sure his heart stopped. This wasn't just any crap BMW on the news.

It was Erins.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm saying sorry now in advance for how I describe the three men that capture Erin. I don't use names because this story is mainly from Vlad/Erin POV and since they don't really know them, I decided I wouldn't use them. _

_As always thanks for those that have reviewed and please keep doing so =)_

**Chapter 4**

A clenched fist came down hard on Erin's face adding yet another cut to her already damaged features. They'd been trying to get her talk for two days now by torturing her.

"Where is he?" He roared at Erin putting his face inches from hers.

"Where's who?" She replied acting innocent. The man just punched her again making her spit blood out that was already trickling into her mouth.

"Don't play games." He leant forward again. "They'll get you killed in here." He snarled at her.

"I'm not telling you a thing!" The man in front of her, clearly in charge, and the two men flanking her just smiled fiendishly. They enjoyed it when there subjects showed resistances, it made it a challenge. The man looked into her eyes and Erin looked back; there was no pity or mercy lurking there, only joy at doing his job.

"We know you know where Vladimir Dracula is. Tell us and we'll let you go." He said in a calmer voice almost sounding casual but she was sure when they said _let her go_ they meant they'd chuck her dead corpse out.

"Never!" She shouted defiantly.

"You really think he'd show you the same loyalty?" He paused to let the seed of doubt grow in her mind. The man started circling her slowly only leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Vampires don't care about anyone. They only pretend to use you like a pawn in their giant game of chess."

"You don't know anything about him." She said quietly holding back tears. The man in charge of the group couldn't help but let a smile leap onto his face, he was getting somewhere.

"You really thought he loved you? Ha! They only love power; you're just part of his twisted plan to get it." Erin didn't reply, she knew Vlad was different. He wasn't like other vampires but a small part of her couldn't help questioning it. _What if he's right? What if Vlad was just using me?_

* * *

><p>"It was real?" Vlad muttered under his breathe in utter disbelief. Miss McCauley looked at him confused but before she could question him Vlads vision started to fade and he collapsed forward backed out.<p>

Vlad awoke outside a building looking around franticly trying to spot Erin. When that failed he started looking for a way to identify where he was, he might have to find this place later on. It took him a few minutes but he eventually found a road sign that read 'Birch Lane'. Vlad scanned his mind trying to remember where he seen or heard that name before. _Birch Lane!_ He suddenly remembered it wasn't too far away from the school; it was on the outskirts of town. He was about to try to wake himself up when his sensitive hearing heard Erin's cry of pain. Vlad reacted instantly not needing to think, if Erin was in danger it was automatic for him to seek her out and protect her.

Vlad sped into the building only momentarily noticing that he didn't have to be invited in, it obviously was a publicly owned. He was there in less than a blink of an eye finding the source of her screams in the basement. He tried to barge into room but was blocked by a barrier. _No! Not again! _He pleaded hoping it wasn't going to be like before but it was. He couldn't reach her. He could only watch.

Erin was tied to wooden chair in a dimly lit room with the same three men from the road surrounding her. She clearly was in a lot of pain as her body arched away from them desperately trying to be freed. She was covered in a multitude of cuts and bruises varying in size causing blood to be smeared over her body. Her right leg was bent at an odd angle, broken. Vlad's Fangs shot out hissing loudly wanting to rip their throats out for they'd done to her. Tears welled up in his eyes blurring his vision not being able to take the sight of the women he loved in so much pain any longer.

"I'm fed up of asking little girl. WHERE IS VLADIMIR DRACULA!" The man shouted at her in absolute fury and rage. Vlad watched Erin raise her head and stare back into his eyes showing no sign of fear. This unnerved the three men around her slightly. It wasn't normal for their torture patients to still be this strong after so much pain. Erin wasn't sure why, but she felt stronger as if something was feeding her strength giving her the will to fight back. "Do you want to die?" He roared even louder at her as he punched her.

Erin took the punch on the chin and kept staring at him still without fear. What freaked out her interrogators even more was she was smiling. One of the men flanking her reached into his pocket and pulled out the Dracula coat of arms and held it in front of her face. "Where is the Dracula who gave you this?"

Erin looked at it but it didn't make her want to confess, it made her want to fight back even more. Seeing it reminded her of Vlads affection for her, even though it possibly couldn't, it seemed to radiate protection just like he did. Memories of Vlad flooded back washing away the pain replacing it with happy thoughts.

* * *

><p>Vlad suddenly realized why he could see Erin. How could he have been so stupid! "She has a vampire artefact!" he told himself in a eureka moment. The broach is an ancient vampire artefact only given to each male heir of the Dracula clan, since it was technically Vlads it made sense that he could connect to it and through it, Erin.<p>

* * *

><p>Erin didn't answer. She just kept smiling at them seeming to know something they didn't. The man in charge was getting very impatient, it wasn't normal. This <em>little girl<em> was showing creditable resistance and strength but he'd never failed before and wasn't going to start now.

He put a pair of thick thermal gloves on before moving into the corner of the room. A moment later he returned holding a red hot, glowing metal pole.

"Where is he?" They asked again now with a new method to try to get her to tell. Erins smiled vanished. A broken leg, cuts and bruise would heal with minimal scarring but burns almost always scarred. Erin was more worried how Vlad with see her with burns over her body then the actual pain of getting them. She mentally laughed at herself, what's the point in worrying. I'm not going to get out of this alive anyway.

She still wouldn't tell them though. Erin tried to move further away from the pole and get free of the restraints so she could flee to safety but she was bound tightly. The man poked Erin after a few seconds rubbing it slowly over her arm burning the flesh.

Erin squealed in pain as tears ran freely down her face. This was more painful then anything they'd done to her before. She could feel how easy it would be to give in, to spill the information but she couldn't. Vlad had always protected her now she had to protect him. _Vlad's worth the pain_ she repeated to herself over and over trying to renew her strength but it wasn't enough. Her eyes lids felt as if they weighed tons, she could barely keep them open. She could feel her mind find drifting away into a darkness; if it was death or unconscious she didn't know but as long as it took the pain away, she welcomed it. Unluckily for Erin, it was neither. He mind just shut down to such a point where she could hear and talk but nothing else, she couldn't feel any more pain.

* * *

><p>Vlad rammed into the wall again screaming like banshee, wishing he could cradle her in his arms, wishing he could protect her but he couldn't. Vlad looked at the faces of the faces of the men torturing Erin and promised himself. He wouldn't rest until they tasted his vengeances. He wouldn't spare them; they were as good as dead.<p>

* * *

><p>The man directly in front of Erin ran the hot metal over her arm again until the room smelled like burnt flesh.<p>

"Where is he!" He shouted at her for the final time, his deep voice bouncing off the walls of the small storage room. Erin let out a weak laugh that could have easily been mistaken for a cough if they didn't see the smile returning to her face.

All three of the men took a small step back as if they'd been struck. How can she still be laughing! They'd never tortured anyone who lasted so long without spilling every one of their dark secrets; T_hank God were being paid well_ they all thought. They're employer had offered to vastly over pay, they thought her stubbornness was the reason but it wasn't…

Erin saw their slight recoil and decided to push her advantage.

"You can torture me, kill me but you'll never be safe. He'll hunt you to the end of the earth. He'll hunt your family, children and friends for an eternity. You won't be able to step outside at night ever again; you'll flinch at every shadow never knowing when he'll strike. He'll make you watch as he kills everyone you ever cared about until you're completely alone! You'll live in fear until he rips out you neck. My only regret is I won't be around to watch it! I'll never talk." Erin shouted back at them having to use every reserve of energy she had left but it was worth it.

The three men looked to each other for support and guidance, the girl had said it more as fact then a threat.

Erin didn't know how Vlad would go if he found out what happened to her but it felt good to strike back; to make them fearful.

After a moment of stunned silence the leader of group leant forward so his mouth was hovering next to her ear and said in a quiet but confident voice.

"Not if we slay him first."

* * *

><p>Vlad's eyes shot open. He was back in school, still in the dinner hall with Miss McCauley shaking him.<p>

"Ohh thank God your back Vlad! You blacked out again." The head teacher said with relief, he hadn't been out for so long this time but it was still worrying. Vlad just detached himself from her hold, Miss McCauley shaking him wasn't helping his dizziness to subside.

"I know. Umm I've got to go." He said trying not say Erin was in trouble _again_ especially after that hour long conversation he was forced into last time. He tried to get up but Miss McCauley restrained him.

"I think we need to get you to the hospital. This is getting serious." Vlad didn't have time for this, he knew where Erin was and nothing was going to stop him. Miss McCauley turned to look for another teacher to get help transporting Vlad to the hospital but when she turned back he was gone.

Vlad had sped off to his room not caring if anyone saw him, luckily no-one did. He quickly proceeded to change out of his school uniform and into his black leather and cape.

"Are you going somewhere Master Vlad?" Zultan asked from the corner of the room.

"I'm going to save Erin. I know where she is." Vlad didn't jump like before, he didn't have time for that.

"But it's still daylight! You'll be burnt to a crisp, at least wait until dark." He tried to get his master to see sense.

"I'm not going to sit around while Erin's being tortured! I work my way through the shadows to Birch lane." Vlad remembered an underpass for some of the way, that would help a lot but for the rest it would have to adopt a dash and hide system.

"You had another dream?"

"I had a vision!" he snapped. He didn't have time to be questioned but there was someone he couldn't ignore. Wolfie took two of Vlads fingers in his small hands and looked up at him.

"Where you go?" he asked innocently only overhearing the last of his and Zultans argument. Vlad kneeled down to his height before answering.

"I'm going to get Erin. I have to make sure she's safe." He said quietly.

"Ok. Say Hi from me." Wolfie said before walking away. Vlad was a bit surprised, he'd expected Wolfie to protest and wasn't quite sure how to reply so instead of mumbling a random response he just sped off to save Erin with all haste.

It took Vlad a lot longer to get to Birch Lane then it would've if it was night, because it was day he didn't only have to avoid sunlight but people too. He managed to take the underpass some of the way then weaving in and out of the shadows to avoid sunlight but even that wasn't enough. Vlad still had to make some several runs in the open making him burn up. Every so often he would have to stop and pat the flames down on himself trying to avoid being turned into a pile of dust. Eventually after much pain, he managed to get inside the building on Birch lane.

It was large square building with very a plain and boring grey exterior. He could see the reminisce of old advertising posters and graffiti on some of the wall but otherwise they were plain. Inside was a one large, open storage space with a spiral staircase leading to the roof and the basement. It was clearly abandoned and out of use as dust covered every surface and had the constant dripping from a fractured water pipe.

Vlad quietened his mind and concentrated so he could hear even the smallest sound.

"_She's not going to talk."_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_Da boss wants her alive. Got something planned he says."_

"_She's seen our faces! We'll be ruined if we let her go. She has to die."_

"_Jim's right. This job isn't worth it. Let's kill the girl and get out."_

"_Agreed." _

Vlad couldn't believe his ears. They were going to kill Erin! Vlad sped faster then he'd ever have before down to the basement and the location of the three men planning on killing Erin.

Vlad flung open the door to the basement to see the same three men around Erin that he's seen in his previous vision. Everything seem to slow down as he watched in horror as one of the men's fists came in contact with Erins face making her head jolt to one side and blood to trickle out of her mouth. Erins eyes failed her and she slipped into an unconscious state but not before she got see a silhouetted figure in the doorway.

It was all different now. There was no barrier. Nothing to stop Vlad from protecting Erin. Nothing to hold back his rage.

Vlads eyes went completely black, void of any mercy and his fangs shot out glistening in the dark of the room.

The three men spun round in complete shock at the intruder. This is why they wanted to kill the girl and forget the job. Normally their job was fairly safe but now they'd have to fight to survive. After a second, they snapped out of it and hurried into action.

They each pulled out carved wooden stakes with various symbols embossed in argintalium which would drain a normal vampire's power, but Vlads so powerful, it has little or no effect.

Vlad sped behind on of the men flanking Erin and with ease, snapped his neck like a tooth pick before he even got a chance to stake him. The next man decided it would be best to attack first and lunged at Vlad. The young Dracula moved to side easily dodging it, _this was easy. Too easy_.

The same man tried his luck again aiming for Vlads heart. This time he didn't move. A wild grin plastered itself on the man. He could see his strike was about hit his mark vaporising this monstrosity that just killed his friend. This was vengeance.

Vlads face stayed emotionless not flinching at the prospect of being staked. Why worry? This _breather_ was weak and slow compared to him; he just wanted to play with his food before he feasted. A small part of Vlad laughed at himself, this was just like his father.

In a blur so fast that the human eye couldn't follow, Vlad side stepped out the way and grabbed his attackers' wrist. The man's smile dispersed, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was at this vampire's mercy, which in that moment, wasn't good for him.

Vlad punched the underside of his elbow shattering the bones and dislocating it out of the socket. With Vlads sensitive hearing, he heard it slip out with a small _Pop_. Before the pain could set in and make the man cry out, Vlad moved his hand from the wrist to his neck. In one swift movement he smashed his head against the concrete floor with such force it split open spilling all its contents like a piñata.

With two men disposed of, Vlad turned his attention to the final man. This one was there leader. This is the one who hurt Erin the most. This one, he would make suffer.

Vlad started to approach him slowly trying to intimate him further. The final man was already scared, but he'd been trained never to run, always to fight to last man and that's what he'd do. He was silently counting in his head to try and calm his nerves, he needed to be completely focused to stand a chance.

Quickly and without warning he thrust at Vlad, Vlad simply took a step back to dodge it but this is what the man wanted. He followed Vlad pushing his advantage never stopping, never needing to think. This was second nature to him. The leader of the group continued his assault on the vampire using various stabs, jabs and thrusts making Vlad retreat further.

He may have been a breather, but he was fast. _There was something… more _about him. Vlad couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was faster and stronger than a human should be, but he still was human.

Vlad had, had enough of this game. It was time to end it. He'd played with his food enough. As the man charged forward again aiming the stake at Vlads heart, Vlad didn't retreat back like he had been doing. He side stepped.

This sudden change in momentum threw the man off balance, he stumbled forward as his stake simple passed through the empty space where Vlad had been a fraction of a second earlier without any resistance. Surprisingly he felt a strong, but cold hand support him. As he turned his head he saw a smiling vampire; but this wasn't a reassuring smile. This was an evil smile.

With one hand Vlad stopped the man from falling and with the other he knocked the stake away. As his hand came in contract with the stake he felt a burning sensation similar to when he's exposed to sunlight but as the stake splintered against the wall the pain ceased. Vlad didn't stop the man from falling out of mercy, he just wanted to make sure his prey got a good look at him before his end.

For the first time ever, Vlad buried his fangs into a breather's neck. The sharp tips easily pierced the man's flesh and into the blood vessels just below the surface. The sensation was amazing. It felt so different then anything he'd done before but it felt right. It felt natural.

Vlad was tempted to stand there and drink this pathetic excuse for a human being dry but he wasn't interested in the blood. He was only interested in the pain.

Vlad purposefully didn't kill the man straight away. He wanted him to suffer just like Erin had. Vlad dug his fangs even deeper into the mans neck mauling at it until another vast flow blood was released flowing into Vlads mouth.

The man screamed out in pain only stopping to beg for mercy. He tried to promise Vlad everything; information, money, freedom but Vlad wasn't listening. He wasn't his normal merciful self. Like this he _is_ the monster that goes bump in the night.

As Vlad could feel the warm blood flow start to fail and the man going limp in his arms he knew his _toy_ was near the end so decided to cause him one final bit of pain. The youngest Dracula bit once more into mans neck but this time he ripped a large chunk of flesh off and spat it out removing any trace of his fangs in his neck; you can never be too careful. In that moment he felt like a true vampire and he hated it.

The man collapsed forward dead into a pool of his; and his co-workers ruby red blood.

It was done.

Vlads eyes returned to normal banishing the blackness from them and retracting his fangs into his blood covered mouth despite the temptation all around him. He looked around at the carnage he'd wrought, normally it would have discussed him but he did this to save Erin and that made it all acceptable in his mind. He rushed to Erins side ripping through the restrains.

"ERIN! Say something… please." He begged knelling in the pool of blood that had spread to most of the room by now. Erin didn't respond, he momentarily thought she might be dead but he heard her breathing weakly. She was alive but just.

"Everything's going to be OK. I'm going to take you to the hospital. They'll make you better." He promised only just holding back tears. He hoped Erin could hear him but he'd said it as much for his benefit as hers. Vlad pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead before gently picking her up in his arms and speeding away.

He didn't bother trying to weave amongst the shadows, he didn't have time. He corrected himself; Erin didn't have time. He only stopped twice on the way and that was because he was border lining turning into a pile of ash.

He reached the hospital and quickly handed Erin to the doctors getting strange looks about the blood on his clothing but assumed it was from the girl in his arms so dismissed it. The doctors quickly took over but gave her worried looks. She'd lost a lot of blood and her breathing was failing.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I should have probably mentioned this before but I forgot. The title of this is fan fic is __**Young Dracula - A New Threat, An Old Enemy**__. It's sort of a two part thing__**. 'A New threat'**__ being the first and __**'An Old Enemy'**__ the second. I am going to keep it all on the same story though. Also please keep in mind this is mainly about Vlad/Erin so the action is going to start dying down for a bit (they'll be more but not for a while). Just saying this so you all know and can't complain later =) _

_As always thanks for the reviews; there really encouraging and please review to help me improve.( or tell me to stop writing if you hate me that much.) xD_

**Chapter 5**

Erin's eyes slowly opened not accustomed to the light as if she'd been trapped somewhere dark for a long time. The only thing she saw was white that spread from one side of her vision to the other. Her first thought was _am I dead?_

Erin slowly sat up groaning as it caused her pain, she didn't think she'd be feeling pain if she was dead. She looked around and saw she wasn't dead but in a hospital room.

"Ohh good, you're awake." A friendly nurse said as she approached Erin wearing her medical white coat.

"How did I get here?" She murmured but before she could get an answer he eyes traced over her own body in shock. She had bandages on her arms and a big cast on her right leg. She tried to remember what happened before she blacked out, she slightly remembered someone in the doorway but before she could identify any features her head started to ache.

Erin put a hand on her head and felt she had several scabbed over cuts on her face. The nurse saw Erins reaction to her injuries and decided to give her the bad news first.

"You've been here unconscious for three days. You have some cuts, burns to your arms, bruised ribs and a broken leg." She said trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Three days?" Erin couldn't believe it. It only felt like seconds ago she was punched unconscious. The nurse just nodded but it wasn't really a question directed at her.

"The good news is there's no permanent damage, it'll take a few weeks to recover fully and you'll get some scars but apart from that there's not much else we can do. Time will be your healers so after we've run a few more tests you can probably go home."

Erin just smiled weakly still feeling the drain on her strength. At least it that was some good news but where was home? Vlad had been her home but she'd left, now she was just on the road. The nurse helped Erin into an upright sitting position before talking casually to her as if they were best friends. "You're lucky to your boyfriend was there to get you out of the car accident when he did. Much longer and we wouldn't have been able to save you."

"Boyfreind?" Erin questioned. She didn't have a boyfriend unless…

The nurse pointed to a dark corner of the room where a figure was hunched over in a small wooden chair sleeping. He wore black leather with black hair and pale skin. Erins heart skipped a beat as she recognised Vlad.

"Vlad." She said softly loving the sound of his name.

"He hasn't left your side since he brought you here; well except to wash the blood off his clothes. He just sleeps there in that chair and after everyone's gone to sleep he sits by your side talking to you. He's read you poems, stories, magazines, the lot. "The nurse told her patient with a small hint of jealously that she hadn't got a man who'd do that for her but was mainly happy this young girl was on the road to recovery.

"He does?" Erin said amazed but still staring at him just in case she looked away and he vanished. The nurse just smiled at Erins blushing reaction to her mysterious rescues actions.

"He's really very sweet if not a bit odd but I'd hold onto him." The nurse joked. "Although… I'm a bit worried about him. He's refused a bed, food, drinks that we've offered him and he's looking awfully pale. Do you think I should get him something?" The nurse asked noticing how ill he looked but she didn't know that he was vampire.

"No. It's fine, he's normally like that."

"I'll leave you two alone then. I'm sure you've got lots to catch up on." The nurse said before exiting.

After a moment when Erin had tried to think of something to say, she tried to wake Vlad up. "Vlad?" She spoke softly as if he's so fragile he might break if she spoke any louder. When he didn't respond she decided to risk speaker louder. "Vlad!" but he still didn't wake up which surprised her because of his super sensitive hearing, _shows how tired he is_ she thought.

Erin considered letting Vlad sleep, he deserved it but she couldn't. She had to speak to him, hear his voice, touch him and she couldn't wait any longer. She sighed hoping he wouldn't be angry at her for waking him up during the day. She picked up a 'get well soon' bear that was on the desk next to her and threw it at him.

The bear was soft and filled with fluff so it wouldn't hurt a human let alone a vampire but the moment it touched Vlad, his eyes shot open at full alert. He flung himself up and extended his fangs hissing loudly thinking someone might have come to hurt Erin, there was no-one. When he saw Erin sitting up and smiling at him he relaxed retracting his fangs and quickly rushing to her side.

"Erin! How are you feeling?" He asked ecstatic she was finally awake. The doctors had said it was a close call. Erin didn't need to answer; her condition was obvious so they just looked into each other eyes silently telling the other that they missed them. Vlad took Erins hand in his and smiled at her. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Erin loved the cold contact of Vlad on her hand, she'd really missed it when she'd left. She was reminded of an old saying; _You never know what you've lost until it's gone._ Erin hadn't known how much she need Vlad until she left.

"So what happened? Did you save me from those guys?" Erin asked him secretly knowing the truth in her heart. Vlad just hung his head slightly, he wasn't proud of what he'd done and as far as he was concerned. He'd failed her.

"No."

"But the nurse said that you…"

"I didn't _save_ you. I _failed_ you._" _He admitted. Erin let a big breath in annoyance, she knew where this was going and didn't like it. "You needed me and I wasn't there. You almost died because of me!"

"It's not your fault. You saved me."

"If you'd never met me none of this would have happened. They were after me not you." He said solemnly, he wished it wasn't true but it was. Erin could believe what he'd just said, what he was trying to imply. She moved her hand and slapped him on the cheek, it wasn't hard as her strength was still diminished but it made a loud sound.

Vlad could have easily avoided it but didn't. He deserved it.

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that. Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the one good thing in my life and I'd take that beating a thousand times to keep it." A tear rolled down Vlads cheek as she spoke, he was touched that he meant so much to her because she meant a lot to him too.

"I'm sorry. It's just I hate seeing you in so much pain. I wish I could help more." Erin moved her free hand around Vlads neck and pulled him into a hug smelling his unique scent that seemed to relax her washing away all the pain of her injuries, it was the smell she related with protection and love.

"I know. But I'm OK now because of _you_. Vlad smiled back at her, he was the one supposed to be comforting her not the other way round. He wiped his tears away as they separated from the hug but still kept their hands together enjoying the comfort of touch.

Erin reached out slowly so he didn't think she was going to slap him again and ran the back of her hand over his cheek. He felt even colder than usual and she could see he looked exhausted which didn't happen to vampires easily. "You look ill."

"I'm fine." He lied.

Erin could tell when he was lying, she always could. She grabbed Vlads chin and moved it around from side to side and up and down examining every part of him trying to find out what was wrong when she remembered what the nurse said. _'Hasn't left your side' and 'Refused a bed, food, drinks.'_

"You haven't been feeding have you?" she said it more as fact then a question.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Vlad! You're a vam…" she started but then lowered her voice not wanting people to overhear. "You're a vampire so you need to feed and drink blood or you'll die and don't want a pile of dust reading to me while I'm asleep." She joked slightly but it was a serious point.

"I've had enough blood for a life time." Vlad replied quietly as the memories of what he'd done flooded back. Erin just raised an eyebrow to him not sure what he meant but when Vlad turned on the T.V she understood.

The news channel flicked on with a reporter holding a microphone in front of grey building.

"There have been confirmed reports that three mutilated bodies have been found inside this abandoned building behind me leaving the authorities baffled. Police have no solid leads but are currently putting it down to a drug deal gone south as used needles have been found on the premise. The wounds suggest some sort of animal attack but police are asking anyone with further information to step forward."

Vlad pressed the power button on the controls and the T.V turned off returning it to the plain black screen.

"You killed them?" She asked quietly knowing how much a problem this was for Vlad, he wasn't like other vampires, he didn't kill and if he had these would've been his first.

Vlad thought about lying to her but decided against it, he didn't want to withhold anything from her. Erin was the one person he could always be honest with and that's what made them so close. Vlad just nodded his response not wanting to voice it as he feared it would make it worse somehow.

"Good." Erin said flatly void of emotion.

"I shouldn't have done it."

"Why not? They were murders who torture people for a living! The worlds a better place without them."

"Because it's not my place to decide who lives and dies. I'm not a God."

"No you're not." She took his arm to get his full attention for her next point. "They would've killed me, then come after you. They would've killed your family and friends just to get to you. Sometimes you have to do a little evil to do a lot of good."

Vlad nodded slowly but there was still something bothering him. Erin saw it as he swung his head away to avoid eye contact. She grabbed his chin and turned it to face her locking eyes with him.

"I don't think any differently of you. I still …" She wasn't sure how to end that sentence; she was hesitant to use the 'L' word because she still had a seed of doubt in her mind so settled with. "Care about you."

Vlad smiled at her. That was what was really bugging him. Not all the fate of the world, good vs evil stuff, just how Erin saw him now that'd killed.

"Thanks." He said simply.

"Now go get some blood, there's tons of it in hospitals." She tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen.

"No. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm safe here. Go."

"No! I let you down once. I'm not going to let it happen again." He said forcefully not want to budge from his high ground.

The slayer and vampire stared at each other for a minute with neither side wanting to back down so instead of arguing Erin decided to change the subject.

"Can I ask you something?" she said slightly nervously.

"Anything."

"And you promise to tell me the truth even if I won't like it?" she questioned. Vlad thought for a second before answering; he didn't have anything to hide so was happy to agree to it.

"Sure… but where's this going?" He'd always been truthful to her so wondered why she had to ask.

"Are you…" She paused unsure how to proceed without causing offence. She wanted to trust Vlad but her mind kept going back to her tortures words _'Vampires don't care about anyone. They only pretend to then they use you like a pawn in their giant game of chess.'_ She couldn't think of any way to rephrase it so she just said as she was told it. "Using me?..."

"What! What do you mean _using you_." He said unsure of what he was being accused of but knew it wasn't good. As soon as she'd said it she knew it had come out wrong but trying to clarify only made it worse.

"Well, using me against your family. To get power or something."

Vlad face turned from loving and caring to deadly serious. He removed his hand from her not wanting the contact anymore and stood up with disbelief and disgusted written all over him, she was normally the only one who could read him like a book but anyone could see how hurt he was.

"You think that little of me?" Vlad retorted quietly only just holding back from shouting at her.

"No. It's just.." Erin tried to explain but Vlad cut in not giving her the chance.

"Just what! You don't think a _monster_ like me is capable of loving someone! Does everything I do have to have a hidden meaning?" He told her loudly on the verge of shouting.

"You're not a monster. Wait… love?" she said only just realizing what he'd said not sure if she heard right.

"Yes that's right! I love you Erin Noble! I have for a long time, you're my entire world. My life. I would never _use you_."

"I didn't mean what I said. It came out wrong." She tried to repair relations with Vlad now knowing that they felt the same way.

"No. It came out just right." Not wanting to look at her anymore he started to walk to the door.

"Vlad please don't go." She begged regretting ever bring up this stupid subject. How could she have ever doubt Vlad! She wanted to kick herself but one of legs was restrained.

"I'm going to get a drink. That is what _you_ wanted isn't it?" He said sarcastically not caring what her answer was, it wouldn't change a thing. He needed to get away from her for a bit to think things over. Erin just looked at his back as he continued towards the door but stopped just before he left. "I'll be back soon. You should rest." He told her quietly sounding a lot calmer before speeding off to get a drink of blood.

Erin sat alone trying and failing to hold back tears. She'd just found out Vlad loves her which is what she always wanted him to say it out loud. Now that his feelings were out in the open they had a chance to be together as a couple, or at least there was before she'd ruined everything by accusing Vlad of _using her_.

Vlad had returned about ten minutes later looking perfectly normal and healthy but he didn't re-enter the room. The youngest Dracula just sat on the waiting chairs outside of her room watching her. Erin could only watch him through the corner of her eye never being able to pick out much detail as when she turned to look at him; he'd look away not allowing eye contact. That broke Erin's heart even more worrying that she'd never get to apologise to him.

This continued for several hours as nurse and doctors went to and fro from her room running tests to make sure she was healthy. After a long time they called Vlad in to talk to them both.

"Your tests results are fine. You're all OK to be checked out if you have somewhere to go but you're going to need lots of rest over the next few weeks or you could have a relapse." The doctor told them both noticing the tension between them which surprised him remembering seeing how he cared for her while she was unconscious.

"Ohh… I actually don't have anywhere to go. I've been staying in motels recently." She admitted feeling a bit embarrassed at her housing situation. She couldn't afford to rent or buy, Ryan's dead and her parents would try to stake her for living with vampires. She had some money but apart from that she was homeless. To afford somewhere to live she'd have to get a job and in her current predicament that wasn't going to be easy.

"Well that fine, you can stay here. At least then we can monitor you condition." The doctor and nurse present started to leave when Vlad spoke.

"No. She'll stay with me and my family." Everyone in the room turned to the young man wearing black leather surprised at his generous offer.

"Vlad… you sure that's a good idea? We just had an argument now you offering to let me live with you." Erin said not really wanting to discuss it with spectators.

"I'm not going to risk your health just because we argued. Beside you won't be happy staying her."

Erin couldn't meet his eyes. She'd done so much to hurt Vlad since they'd meet each other like lying about being a half fang, that she was a slayer, then she'd left him and after he'd saved her from death she accused him of having ulterior motives but he still offered his help when she needed it most.

"Thank you." Was all Erin said, she couldn't think of any words to describe how grateful she was. The nurse could sense something had happened between them so tried to move the conversation on.

"Well that's settled then. When will you want to be leaving?"

Vlad looked out of a nearby window before answering.

"It's nearly dusk, we'll leave then." The nurse nodded agreeing that it was a suitable time as he walked out of the room resuming his place on the chairs outside the room leaving the two women alone.

The nurse perched on the side of Erins bed. "What happened?"

"I broke his heart. Again." Erin said seeming far away. The nurse put a comforting arm on her shoulder and rubbed her back slightly.

"Did you mean to?"

"No."

"Then he'll forgive. And if he doesn't he's not the right man for you." The nurse said simply reciting her beliefs on men and true love.

"But I've done this so many times. I just keep hurting him but this time was different. I went too far and I don't know if he could forgive even if he wanted to." Erin started cry as she finally said it out loud. All her hopes of Vlad and her being together were fading away into nothing. _How can I keep pushing away the one good thing in my life away?_ She asked herself.

"You really love him don't you?" Erin just nodded with her eyes running rivers down her cheeks. "There's so much in the way of our relationship, it seems like the universe is against us not matter what we feel." She sobbed out. The nurse just looked her straight in the eyes with absolute confidence.

"If you truly love each other than nothing, and I mean _nothing _can stand in your way."

Erin smiled at the nurse, she wasn't sure why but if felt good to speak her feelings and confide in someone else, even if it was a stranger she'd only just met. Erin wiped her tears away. She had to keep hope; it was the only thing keeping her going.

"I'll go and get your crutches." The nurse said before walking away leaving Erin alone to mull over her private thoughts in peace.

It took them another hour prepare everything for Erins release. There was a lot of paper work to sign, she had to pack up her belongings (which wasn't a lot), issue her a pair of crutches and both be lectured on how to look after Erin and her medication dosage.

They finally left the hospital with Erin's arm around Vlads shoulder for support. Vlad could have sped them both to the school but they decided to take a taxi, he didn't want to risk worsening Erins condition.

It was an hours drive back and by that time Erin had fallen asleep. She leant up against Vlad and naturally wrapped her arms around him pulling herself close so to cuddle him in her sleep. They arrived at the school were Vlad paid the driver and instead of waking Erin, picked her up gently in his arms and carried her inside. Once in his room he placed her in his coffin leaving the lid open until he could sort out other arrangements. As Erins head came into contact with the cushioned interior, she stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Vlad?" she spoke his name a bit worried, not sure where she was. Vlad moved closer so she could see him.

"I'm here." He said softly wanting her to sleep, it was of course what the doctors said she needed lots of.

"I'm sorry for what I said. Can you forgive me?" She asked barley containing a yawn. Vlad stroked her cheek with two fingers.

"I can't stay mad at you. You should know that." He joked but could see she wanted him to say it. "You're forgiven." Erin smiled up at him remembering what the nurse told her about the right man always being able to forgive you. He was her knight in shining armour. "Sleep now. There some things I need to sort out. I'll be back soon." He promised.

Erin gave him a slight nod so he knew she'd be fine without him before he sped off out the room.

Erin rolled over slightly in the coffin to find a more comfortable position but she only succeeded on moving onto something even more uncomfortable. She groaned in annoyance. She wanted to sleep and whatever _it_ was, was preventing her from doing so.

She arched her back and reached below to remove it pulling it out to examine what was irritating her. It was a scrunched up canvas with some black lines on it but she couldn't tell what was painted on it. She knew this was Vlads coffin and what was in it would be private so didn't open it.

Erin bit her lip slightly still trying to resist the urge to peak at it. _Vlad has let me stay here; I have to respect his privacy_ she told herself. A few minutes later her curiosity get the better of her. She looked around the room to make she was alone before un-scrunching the canvas and staring open mouthed at what was painted on it.

She couldn't help but smile at the painting of her; it was so complimenting it made her blush. "He does love me." She whispered smiling ear to ear like a silly school girl with a crush. She knew Vlad loved her, know she had to tell him she loved him too.

She carefully folded the painting up and held it close to her chest not wanting to loss it. Soon Erin had drifted into a deep sleep dreaming of the day nothing stood in the way of her and Vlads relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Vlad waited in the dark alley leaning up against the wall. The car approached with the yellow beams of the headlights blinding him. The engine stopped and the lights flicked off. Vlad pushed himself off the wall standing in front of the car in his black leathers and formal vampire cape with an unreadable expression on his face.

The doors to the car opened and two people stepped out. One was shorter than the other with the shorter one being dark skinned. He had a moustache and wore leather straps forming a 'X' shape on his chest holding several stakes so he could quickly grab them in an emergency. The taller man had similar stakes strapped to his body but also had a belt holding various other devices including garlic grenades and UV bombs around his waist. These men were clearly ready for anything. The two men approached Vlad but made no move to grab their weapons.

"Evening Vlad." The shorter man said neither happy nor sad at their meeting.

"Jonathan." Vlad said the shorter man's name with same emotionless tone.

"Why have you called me out at this hour? The peace still holds, there's been no slaying."

Vlad just looked at the young slayer watching for any sign he was lying or concealing the truth, he wasn't at the moment. Vlad moved forward and grabbed Jonathan Van-Helsing's neck and pinned him against the wall in one sift movement making his feet hover just above the floor. The second man reached for a stake but Jhono stopped him with a raised hand. He knew if Vlad wanted, he could kill them both so it's best not to agitate further.

Vlad didn't squeeze his neck too hard so he could still breathe and talk but made sure it hurt. He put his face close enough so he could feel his breathes and hear his rapidly increasing heartbeat.

"Did you have anything to do with Erin's kidnapping?" He asked locking eye contact making sure the slayer leader knew he wanted the truth. Jhono could see how upset Vlad was and on the verge of losing control. The slayer could see the battle going on with him trying to keep the blackness from surfacing.

"I didn't even know she was kidnapped." He said slowly and truthfully. Vlad could hear his heart beat stay steady as he spoke and knew he was telling the truth so lowered him down and release his vice like grip on his neck. "What happen to Erin?"

"She was taken by three men in a van; they tortured her to find me. She almost died!"

"Where is she now? Is she ok?" He asked generally worried, he almost asked Erin out when she'd come back to the slayers but didn't get the chance as she'd betrayed them, he still had a little crush on her.

"She's back at the school with me, she's be fine in a few weeks."

"And the men who did it?" He knew how over protective Vlad was of Erin, he didn't really need to ask but wanted to make sure.

"Dead." He said it more as a warning that anyone who would hurt Erin would end up the same way.

"So what's this meeting for? Your problems are dead."

"Three men couldn't have pulled this off. They weren't alone, they had careful planning and they knew where to find her, where to take her. Someone's supporting them. She's still in danger."

"Well it wasn't the slayers guild. And who would want to find you. I mean no offence but your location isn't exactly secret anymore, an organization as large as you're suggesting could easily find you." He told the young Dracula, ever since the truce there had been several visits to him and he knew that being Grand High Vampire was basically celebrity status amongst vampires.

"So what did they want to gain by kidnapping Erin?" Vlad asked getting even angrier that she might have been hurt for no reason. Jhono just shrugged his shoulders. _Food for thought _he told himself.

"I don't know but I'll try and find who did it. Can you tell anything that could help me find them?"

"Ummm… they were clearly slayers, they knew how to handle stakes but they different. Their stakes had symbols on them that burnt me and one of the men was special somehow. He was human but was faster and stronger."

"So you're saying Erin was kidnapped by super slayers?" The young slayer joked but Vlad wasn't joking, maybe they were some sort of super slayers. "Ooook. I'll see what I can do but it might take a while, I haven't exactly got much to work with."

"Thanks." Vlad said grateful that ever since they joined forces he had the use of the slayers superior records and technology.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I'm going to keep Erin safe at the school and when I find out who's behind it I'll make them suffer." Vlad grinded his teeth together thinking of the men that hurt the women he loved. Jhono almost felt sorry for whoever was behind it because they would get the full wrath of Vlad – The Chosen one.

"And staying in a house of vampires is keeping her safe? I don't think sleeping in a coffin will be good for her injuries either." Jhono said trying to hint that Erin would be safer staying with him at the Slayer HQ.

"That's why I'm going to Ikea…" He muttered under his breath. Both slayers just looked at him completely confused. A vampire going to Ikea? It was completely out of character. Vlad saw their expressions and dismissed it. "Don't ask. I've got to go. If you find anything tell me immediately." He said before flying away.

* * *

><p>Erin woke up and started to extend her arms out to stretch as she yawned but she remember she'd fallen asleep in Vlads coffin and brought them back close to her body. As her eyes cleared from the morning grogginess that clouded her vision she didn't see the purple cushioned interior of his coffin but a celling.<p>

She looked around the room relieved she was still in Vlads room but was no longer in his coffin; she was in a bed! _This wasn't here when I went to sleep_ she thought as she flicked through her vague memories of Vlad carrying her into his room in his strong arms, his scent that… _Stay focused!_ She tried to stop herself from being distracted to get back to the original point, _where the hell did this bed come from? _

Erin moved into an upright sitting position leaning against the wooden back board when she remembered the painting she'd found in his coffin, if she was moved into the bed then what happened to it! Erin frantically searched under the covers for it hoping it was there but it wasn't. She was about to throw the duvet off and search every inch of the bed for it when a familiar voice sounded.

"It's on the floor next the bed." Erin froze instantly, she'd been caught red handed rummaging through his private things. She looked up and saw Vlad standing in front of mirror; not that it did anything, fastening up his school tie.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to find it. It was an accident." She quickly tried to reassure him while apologising.

"It's alright. If you like it you can have it." He told her causally. When he first saw she'd seen it he was conflicted in what to do but it was of her so didn't see any reason to take it from her. If it would make her happy then he was happy. Erin reached down and picked up the canvass holding it to her chest not wanting to lose it, it was a constant reminder of Vlads feelings for her so to lose it felt like she was losing Vlad. After a moment she turned to him again noticing him making final adjustments to his uniform.

"Where did you get a bed from?"

"I brought it last night. Comfortable?" He replied staying aloof to the conversation putting some books in his bag still without looking at her.

"So you went out last night and brought a bed as well as making it just for me?" She said still not really believing someone would do that for her, she had hoped it was a spare in the attic or something. Erin hated inconveniencing other people.

"Yep." He said simply as if it was no big deal. He'd actually been up most the night meeting with the slayers and making the bed but he didn't mind, she was worth it. He wanted to make Erin as comfortable as possible mainly so she could get better but also he wanted her to be comfortable so she'd stay and not leave again.

"Wow. Thanks…" Erin said not really sure how to respond. Erin sat in silence for a moment looking around his room taking in every detail; she'd rarely been in here before.

The bed was large with a thick white duvet and feather pillows, the mattress seemed to perfectly soft without being either too hard or soft. Erin was surprising comfortable in it, it seemed like Vlad spared no expense in getting it. The bed was against one of wall of the room adjacent to the coffin which was central. His room mainly consisted of shelves and cupboards filled with bits and bobs from his life but unusually had a long slender mirror next to the door so only when the door was closed could people see it. He had a wardrobe half open which held the majority of his clothes both breather and vampire style. As Erin returned her attention to him, Vlad was just finishing packing his school bag with a metal bottle of Soya Blood.

"Is it a good idea to sleeping in the same room?" she asked a bit nervous, they may have been a couple for a short while before but they never got that far, they'd only kissed twice.

"It's only so I can keep an eye on you, so I'm nearby if you need anything." He stated but Erin just looked at him and he said the real reason. "So I know you're safe. Besides it'll be fun having a roomy." He joked. As their conversation finished Erin wanted to start another one so Vlad wouldn't leave for school, she enjoyed his company and knew she'd be alone for several hours so wanted to make their time together as long as possible.

"Can we talk about what happened?" She asked half expecting him to say no.

"Which part. The one where you were tortured and almost killed or our argument." Vlad wasn't sure which he'd prefer to talk about, they were both daunting.

"Both." Vlad sighed, he was going to have to talk about it sooner or later so he might as well do it now. Vlad put his bag down and perched on the edge of Erins new bed.

"What do you want to know?" He asked looking in her eyes only partially concentrating on their conversation, with the majority of Vlads brain power admiring Erins beauty.

"How did you know where I was?"

"The broach I gave you."

"You had me tracked!" She snapped at him surprised he'd do something like that.

"No, I didn't know when I gave it to you but it linked us. I saw visions of you, at first I thought I was just dreaming but as it happened more I realized they're real so I went looking for you and well… I found you in that building." He reassured her.

Erin quickly looked around wondering what had happened to the broach really hoping she hadn't lost it with all her other possessions as it was a one of a kind family heirloom that was completely irreplaceable. Vlad saw her panicking and pointed to the chest of draws next to her bed and there it was glistening away. She let out a sigh of relief and picked it up once again marvelling at its quality; every time she looked at it, she always seemed to find something new and intriguing on it.

Erin held the Dracula coat of arms broach to Vlad offering it back to him, she didn't need it anymore since she was staying with Vlad and it was rightfully his. Vlad gently wrapped her fingers around it and pushed it back.

"Keep it, it helped save you once." Like with the painting, Erin was only more than happy to keep hold of it.

"And those men who did it… you're OK with what you did?"

"I'll never be _OK_ with killing but… you were right. It was a necessary evil." Erin just smiled at him, she knew better than anyone Vlad could've easily got caught up on this for years so to see him dealing with it pleased her. Vlad couldn't help but find her smile contagious as it spread to his face too. He noticed something different about Erins smile though, it was almost saying to him _Of course I was right, I always am_ which just made him widen his smile even more knowing that he'd never be able to win an argument with her.

"And our argument…" she nudged him on wanting him to say it again.

"There's nothing to forgive, it's all forgotten." Vlad told her again.

"Yes there is! I'm sorry for what I said, I really didn't mean it. When I was being tortured they planted the idea in my head and it was scrapping away at my skull for me to ask you, I just wanted to know if it was true or not." She continued her apology trying to give Vlad the full story this time so neither of them would jump to conclusions.

"I know. It's Ok." He told her plainly not needing anymore words, they both looked into each other eyes and could tell they were forgiven.

"You have to admit though it's all a bit odd. The hottest boy in school who also happens to be the chosen one and the vampire king interested in _me_, billy no mates who's lied, hurt and left you but you're still there for me. I'm not even that pretty." She touched her face gently running a finger over one of the practically large scabs. "Especially now." She said solemnly.

Vlad just moved next to her and pulled Erin into a hug cradling her head against his chest silently telling her how foolish she was to think that. "You could have any girl, why me?" She asked.

"Because none of them are you." He whispered into her ear.

"That doesn't make any sense." Erin wasn't really sure what he was trying to say. Vlad just smiled and explained.

"In my eyes, you are the most perfect thing in existence and I wouldn't change a thing about you _even_ if I could. I love you and you alone." He said softly running his fingers through her hair. Erin just rolled over onto her side so she could look up at Vlad while still embraced in his hug and stare into his dreamy eyes.

"You really are the sweetest vampire." They both grinned at that remembering the first time Erin had said it. Erin considered leaning in to try and kiss him but Vlad obviously saw it fit to avoid that possibility as he got up and moved closer to the door almost making Erin collapse flat on the bed.

"I'd better be getting to school. Miss McCauley's been keeping me on a tight lease lately." He said nervously rubbing the back of his head trying to make it seem like a casual excuse.

"I don't want to sound rude but what am I supposed to do all day?" She asked reluctantly only just holding back the desire to grab hold of Vlad and force him into a long and passionate kiss that her body and mind yarned for. She knew she'd just had a perfect opportunity to confess her feeling for him but she'd missed it.

"Ohh garlic! Almost forgot, there's some money in the top draw. You're probably going to want to go shopping to buy some new clothes but you need to be resting, doctors' orders." Erin just flung herself backwards on the bed until she was lying flat.

"I hate resting." She moaned. Vlad just grinned at her, Erin wasn't the type of person that could just sit around and do nothing, she always had to be doing something. Vlad propped her crouches against the side of the bed as he knew as soon as he left she'd want to get up and walk around at least.

"If you need anything just yell, I've told everyone you're here and there to help you in anyway the can." Vlad started to walk towards the door when he paused and wheeled round, he knew her too well. She wouldn't listen to what the doctors said. "Promise me you'll take it slowly for the next few days. I don't want you hurting yourself. I worry about you."

"I promise."

Vlad hesitated not wanting to leave her alone, he'd much prefer to stay and look after Erin. He'd only just got her back and didn't want risk losing her again. Erin saw his reluctance to go and hid a smile, she wanted him to stay too but he had to go especially after missing several days of school to watch over her while she was unconscious.

"I'll be fine. Go on or you'll be late." She encouraged him to go like a mother would a son.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." He promised before speeding away to lessons.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I never thought so many people would call my story cute xD. Please continue to review and if you have any questions I'll do my best to answer them. =)_

_Two chapters in two days… Oh Yeah. _

**Chapter 7**

Vlad spent the whole day at school itching to go check on Erin but he resisted the urge. Erin too wanted to be with Vlad so to try and take her mind off it she did what he suggested and went shopping. She'd asked Ingrid to go with her but predictably she'd declined so Erin got Renfield to drive her into town.

Erin wasn't one of those girls that liked shopping as a hobby; she only shopped out of necessity. In-between being kidnapped, tortured and rescued she'd lost almost all her clothes so needed to buy a whole new wardrobe.

Erin didn't waste time trying clothes on. She knew what size she was and what styles she liked so it was easy to pick what to buy. As she was paying for a bundle of clothes she couldn't help but notice how her style choice had changed. Before she'd met the Draculas she wore vibrant colourful T-shirts, jeans and jackets but now she was buying more blacks and reds even some tightly fitting clothes to show off her femininity.

It only took Erin about two hours to choose and buy several new set of clothes from underwear to coats. Before calling Renfield to pick her up, she decided to use some of the left over money to treat herself to lunch as she'd got fed up of hospital food and wasn't looking forward Renfields cooking that she'd have to eat while staying with the Draculas. She stopped at a small café and ordered a caesura salad with garlic bread. She'd got the garlic bread because it was like a forbidden fruit banned in the Dracula house for obvious reasons. Of course it was only after she'd eaten it she realized it might really annoy Vlad.

Once she'd finished she called Renfield up on her cell phone to give her a lift. It wasn't that far to the school but she had a lot of bags with her and she was in crutches. A small part of her wanted to give it a go so she'd be independent but she'd made a promise and she always kept her promises.

Back at the school, Erin sat on her bed unsure how to pass the time until school finished and Vlad would return. She eventually settled on unpacking her clothes from her shopping trip into several draws that Vlad had allocated her. As she was going to be staying for at least a few weeks so she might as well get settled in. That got Erin thinking, her reasons for leaving still existed so what would she do once she was better? Erin didn't even know if she had the strength to leave again now that had Vlad told her, he loved her. Erin just hoped what the nurse told her was true. _Love conquers all_.

After unpacking, Erin looked up at the clock on the wall, still two hours until the end of school. She walked around Vlads room looking at all his possessions that made up who he was occasionally picking something up to examine it further or looking in a box but, she tried not to touch too many of his things so not to break anything and also so not to come across anymore private things that a teenage boy might happen to keep in his room.

As she was walking around by the back of Vlads coffin looking at an old painting of his entire family she stumped her foot on an empty Soya Blood glass bottle.

"Ouch!" She yelped. She picked up the bottle and put it in the bin so not to do it again when she noticed three more identical empty bottles littered around his room. She thought it would be safer for her if she cleared them off the floor so picked put them in the bin too. Before she could comprehend it or think it through, she was going round Vlads room tidying everything up from glass bottles to folding his clothes.

After a while she stopped to admire her work; everything was properly stored away exactly where it should be. She'd sorted his wardrobe out so one side was his breather style clothes and on the other was his formal vampire leathers, she'd dusted down the various shelves in his room and she'd hoovered the floor revealing wooden floor boards that even had a slight shine to them.

She smiled at the improvement she'd made to his room; it was a lot more _normal_ now, except from the coffin which still screamed vampire.

Erin looked up at the clock, only half an hour until school ended! She was bit taken back by how much time had passed while she cleaned as it seemed to fly by for her. She looked around the room again for something else to quench her thirst to keep busy but when that failed, she decided to explore the rest of the Dracula residence to see if anything had changed since she'd left.

Erin hobbled into the throne room with her crutches expecting to see the Count sitting on his throne but strangely it was empty. She looked around for any sign of him, it would at least be someone to talk too but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mr Count! Are you in here?" Miss McCauley called out as she entered the throne. "Is that you Erin?" she asked a bit shocked. Erin spun round to face the head teacher.

"Ohh… Hi miss McCauley." She replied just as shocked that they'd run into each other.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. We've all really missed you here! Especially Vlad, he went a bit crazy without you, even started blacking out." She joked letting a laugh escape her lips. "But your back now and that's all that matters. Does Vlad know you're here?" Alex questioned wondering if she'd just arrived and was waiting for Vlad to return from school. Erin hid a smile at the teachers comment about Vlad going crazy without her, she was glad he'd missed her because she missed him too and was itching to spend more time with him.

"Yes. He's actually offered to let me stay here while I recover." Erin tapped one of her crutches against her cast and then pointed to the scabs on her face slightly ashamed of them. Miss McCauley surprising hadn't paid much attention to her injuries at first but now she was, she could see how serious they were.

"How'd that all happen?" Erin could feel the sympathy pouring from her voice.

"Ummm… Car accident." She lied hoping the head teacher, who normally could smell a lie a mile away wouldn't pick up on it.

"You poor thing. Sounds tragic, I hope you get better soon." Erin smiled, not because she was receiving sympathy but because Miss McCauley had brought her lie. Erin was getting better at all this lying and deceit that came naturally to vampires like Ingrid and the Count.

After an awkward pause that seemed to last an eternity Miss McCauley spoke. "Are you going to be returning to school?" The head teacher hadn't got round to sorting out Erins leaving of the school or filling in the paper work yet so everything was already for her to come back if she wanted.

"Hmmmm. I'm not really sure." Erin said truefully. She hadn't given it any thought but now she was, the idea grew on her and became more appealing. If she went to school she wouldn't have to sit around all day, she could see her friends like Joe (_A/N: New character I'm adding, more about her later on_) again but even better she'd get to spend more time with Vlad. She was about to agree when her mind cautioned her, she'd just been tortured and almost killed, is school the best idea with her injuries?

Miss McCauley watched Erin with interest as she could read the signs of her conflicted interests battling within her, she'd been a head teacher for a good number of years now and as such had gotten good at reading peoples body language.

"It might take your mind off your injuries. Besides it'll be better for you than being stuck up in here all day." When Alex saw Erin scan the gothic interior she knew she had her, she was always good at getting people to see her point of view.

"Ok. I'll go." Erin answered with her excitement on the verge of bubbling over.

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow then Miss Noble." The head teacher exited pleased that she could discard that from the mountain of paper work building up on her desk but also angry that she hadn't found the Count.

As Erin watched the teacher go she could just make out some mumbled complaints about the Count never being around when he was needed.

Erin returned to Vlads room still a bit stunned at the recent turn of events. She was going back to school. Why was this so shocking? Erin had guessed that after she left there wouldn't be any point applying to another Six Form, even though Vlad was older then her by a few months and he still went to school it was still a surprise to be going back.

Erins mind drifted back into her memories reminding herself of all the good times she'd had at Garside Grange school, She quickly realized they were happy memories not because of the school but because Vlad was in all of them. Just as Erin started to day dream about him, Vlad entered the room looking over everything wondering if he was in the right room.

"I'm back…" He announced taken back by the transformation his room had undergone. Erin quickly snapped out of her day dream and hobbled towards him pulling him into a hug that she so desperately needed.

"I've been so bored waiting for you." Erin held Vlad in her embrace not wanting to let go, Vlad was happy to keep the contact too.

"So bored you cleaned?" He said looking around his room still in disbelief. Erin suddenly remembered vampires liked all the dust and cobwebs that made everything look more sinister, that's why they live in creep old castles.

"Sorry. I should've asked first." Erin felt like every time they spoke now she was apologising for something.

"No, it's fine. But you really shouldn't have."

"You don't like it?" Erin really hopped she hadn't done anything thing to annoy Vlad.

"I like it. It makes my room seem more normal, but you should've been resting not cleaning." Erin let a smile spring onto her face; if he liked it then it was worth the effort.

"Well when you leave girl alone she's bound to start cleaning." She joked.

"Never took you for the cleaning type." He mocked back matching her smile with his.

"I'm not." She moved away slightly a poked him in the chest with one slender finger. "So don't expect it to happen again!" They both laughed at that and as their eyes locked the laughter ceased as if both hypnotised by the other. Their heads instinctively started moving together with puckered out lips ready kiss.

Erin knew this could be the ideal time to tell him that she loved him, right after they'd kissed. It would be perfect.

Vlad had wanted to kiss her again ever since their lips first met. He remembered the feeling of the first time they'd kissed, how their lips seemed to fit together as if moulded for each other. He hoped this kiss would be just as perfect. When they were mere centimetres from contact Vlad reluctantly had to pull away. Erin just sighed angrily, he'd done it again!

"Again! Don't you want to kiss me?" She complained, he'd told her that he loved her several times now so why wouldn't he want to kiss me?

"I do… I _really_ do but…" Erin didn't let him finish his excuse, she'd been in short relationships with guys before who'd come out with an endless flow off excuses. She didn't want to hear anymore.

"But what!" She cut in. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and let him explain.

"You've eaten garlic." Vlad said quietly so not to anger her further, he was a bit scared of Erin when she was angry.

"Ohh… Sorry… I kinda forgot I ate it." She apologised feeling guilty for shouting at him, Vlad wasn't like other guys she'd dated, he did actually have a valid excuses since it was more her fault then his. He couldn't help that garlic burned him but she choose to eat that garlic bread so the blame rested with her.

"Don't worry about it, I used to love eating garlic bread when I was younger. It would drive my dad bats as he couldn't get close to me." Vlad said trying to drag the conversation to a happier place but things only got worse.

Erin put her hands on Vlad muscular chest. "But I _want_ to get close to you." She'd missed another opportunity to tell him and to say it now might only make things worse, she'd have to wait. Vlad wanted to be close to her too, he loved her but he couldn't help but face the hard truth of their situation.

"What's going to happen when you get better?" He asked, voice filled with regret for bringing it up but he had to know. Erin was caught off guard with that question, she hadn't expected it but it was a question that plagued her mind recently too.

"I don't know." She replied honestly but holding back a tidal wave of tears as she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"It'll hurt too much if we get close and then you leave. I think it's best for both of us just to enjoy our time together as friends." Vlad hated himself for saying it but it was true, if they kissed, if they became a couple again and if she left he wasn't sure if he could survive it. Erin leaving him the first time had almost destroyed him and he knew if it happened again, it would ten times worse.

Erin nodded weakly understanding why he had to do this but not sure if she could ever look at Vlad as just a friend ever again. He was such a large part of her life, more than any friend ever could be.

As the slayer and vampire stood there in a heavy silence with the only Erins breaths being audible, she was mentally kicking herself. If she hadn't eaten that garlic bread then they might have kissed, and if they kissed she would have confessed her love for him, and if she did that then they could forget the world and be together. _WHY DID I EAT THAT GARLIC BREAD!_ Her mind only laughed at her, what was the point in worrying over what could have been, and even if there was a point she should probably be wondering what would have happened if she never left in the first place.

"So… I see you went shopping…" Vlad tried to start up another conversation after a long pause. He twiddled his thumbs nervously hopping she wouldn't just blank him completely.

"Yes." Erin didn't want to say any more than that, she was still coming to terms of what just happened, all the other problems in her life seemed meniscal compared to this one, even her injuries seemed like nothing. All she wanted was to be with Vlad like she dreamed about but now that seemed impossible.

"Did you two have a good time?" Erin raised an eyebrow at Vlads question.

"Two? Me and Renfield?" She didn't have anything against the Draculas servant but he wasn't exactly good company.

"No… you and Ingrid."

"I asked her but she didn't want to go." Erin told him causally but something told her there was more this than meets the eye.

"WHAT!" Vlad froze, his face turning deadly serious. "You went shopping alone?"

"Yeah…" Erin said still not following when it suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. "Wait. You asked Ingrid to baby sit me!" That was the only logical explanation.

"Don't be silly… I _told_ her to." Erin opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Vlads booming voice that seemed to shake the building. "INGRID!" His shout echoed all around the school and a second later his sister sped into the room examining her nails trying to act naïve.

"What?" Ingrid sighed out, she wasn't happy being disturbed nor was she some dog to be summoned but knew it would only be worse if she didn't.

"You let Erin go to the shops alone! I told you…"

"It was the middle of the day, I didn't feel like babysitting your girlfriend in a massive over coat to stop burning up!" Vlad momentarily noticed that his sister had called Erin his girlfriend but ignored it, he was too angry to deny it.

"Men could still be after her! If she'd gotten a single scratch you'd be strapped to a sun bed with a mouthful of garlic!" he threated, he wasn't one to dish out ideal threats. He would do it.

Erin concealed a smile, she too noticed she was called his girlfriend and more importantly that he hadn't denied it even though they'd just agreed to only be friends. Maybe there's hope after all.

"She's fine. Stop being so over protective." Vlad shot out his fang at his sibling and hissed loudly, he _was_ over protective and always would be. Ingrid just mocked him by yawning and speeding away before he could react, Vlad might be the Chosen One but he was still her little brother so she wasn't afraid of him.

Vlad retracted his fangs before turning to face Erin looking her up and down for any signs of extra injuries that weren't there this morning. When was sure there was nothing else wrong with her he put his hands on either side of her face. The coldness of his fingers contrasted with the warmth of her flesh but both enjoyed the others touch.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently. Erin nodded.

"I'm fine."

"But if there had been more of those men…"

"There weren't. I fine." She cut in stopping his rant. She put her hands over his to re-enforce her point. "I'm not going anywhere." They held eye contact for a long few seconds but as the temptation to kiss grew, they broke apart.

"So… What do you want to do tonight?" Vlad asked scratching the back of his head. Erin shrugged her shoulders, what she was going to this evening had been bumped down the priority list by recent events.

"I don't mind."

"Cinema?" Vlad suggested, at least in there they could avoid these awkward silences that keep happening.

"Only if I get to pick the movie." Erin said with some of her usual good spirit returning and even a huge grin on her face. Vlad knew she was planning something but didn't know what so just agreed to it hopping for the best.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the cinema where, much to Vlads disliking they watched Twilight Breaking Dawn. As they were leaving Vlad turned to Erin.<p>

"You didn't really like that did you?"

"What, a soppy love tale of a vampire falling in love with a human and being completely overprotective of her?... I loved it!"

"But it's so unrealistic, vampires aren't like that." Vlad argued back but should've known he couldn't win. Erin raised an eyebrow at him silently saying _are you sure? _"I'm not like that!" Erin just kept looking at him in the same way. Vlad shuffled his feet nervously under her gaze; he had to say something, anything. "I don't shine in the sun." He stated triumphantly before marching off like a child in a tantrum.

Erin just watched him walk a few paces then burst out laughing uncontrollably. He hadn't denied he was a soppy a vampire who fell in love with a human and is overprotective of her, only that he didn't shine in the sun. She hopped after him in her crutches still laughing at Vlad.

They may have agreed to be friends but Erin knew he still loved her and that she loved him. If only she could find the right opportunity to tell him, everything might work out.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Not the most action packed chapter but it's not that long so you won't suffer much xD._

_Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing. If you have questions I'll do my best to answer them. Anything you want me to put in (or you think I've forgotten) tell me or if there's anything you think I should do to improve feel free to tell me also. =)_

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Vlad awoke expecting to see Erin still in bed; she always enjoyed a lie in but was surprised to see her up and dressed in a school uniform putting some books into a bag.

"Umm… What are you doing?" Vlad asked wondering if he was still dreaming but doubted it, whenever he dreamt about Erin things were always different…

"Getting ready for school. Come on or we'll both be late."

"Wait, back up. You're going to school?" Vlad wasn't expecting this when he woke up.

"Yeah…" Erin replied as if it was common knowledge that she was going to school.

"Since when!"

"Ohh… didn't I tell you?" Erin had completely forgotten to tell him.

"No." Vlad dragged out the word.

"I ran into Miss McCauley yesterday and she invited me back." Erin just smiled hoping Vlad would be happy they'd be able to spend more time together. He was but didn't show it.

"You sure it's a good Idea in your condition?"

"I'm not _that_ disabled. Lots of people still go to school with broken legs." Vlad moved next to her and cupped her cheek gently with his hands.

"But they weren't tortured." He told her softly trying to silently say she'd be safer if she stayed here. Erin was touched by his concern; it showed he still cared for her.

"Well I need something to do to keep my mind off it but I wouldn't be doing it alone. I'd have my _friend_ to help me." Erin used the word friend sarcastically to mock him further about their _only friends'_ status. Vlad hung his head slightly wishing she wouldn't do that, it was bad enough without her constantly reminding him.

"Fine. Whatever you want." He said with a weak smile, he didn't want her under the stress of school but he could see Erin was determined and there was nothing he could do to stop her. That was just one of the many reasons why Vlad had such strong feelings towards her.

As Vlad was getting ready for school he couldn't help but sniff the air noticing something different but it was sweet like nectar turning on ever one of his animalistic instincts on and it was coming from Erin.

"Are you wearing a different perfume?" Erin just looked at him a bit puzzled, she only rarely wore perfume and never bothered for school.

"No… what do I smell?" Vlad had a lot better sense of smell then her so she sniffed around herself trying to find out what it was.

"No not like that, you smell different…"

"Different?" Erin wasn't sure what different meant, was it good or bad? Vlad saw her confused look on her face so tried to reassure her.

"I think it's because you stopped using the statis spray." He said putting the pieces of the puzzle together, if it wasn't a perfume then it must just be her.

"Ohh…" Erin looked like she'd done something wrong. "Sorry… I've run out. I'll get Renfeild to make some up."

"No!" Vlad told her a bit fiercer then he had intended. "I like it, it's more…" he searched for right word. "You." He finally settled on. Erin just smiled at him, knowing Vlad liked her true scent pleased her but she was still curious.

"Thanks… but doesn't it make you want to… you know."

"Suck your blood?" Vlad finished casually seeing her reluctance to voice it.

"Yeah." Vlad just shrugged his shoulders slightly, he'd be lying if he said it didn't but he knew he could never bite her and besides, her scent seemed to calm the evil within him, it made him feel more normal.

"I could never bite you." They both smiled at each other for a minute before heading off to school together.

* * *

><p>As school progressed through the day Miss McCauley couldn't help notice how much happier Vlad was now that Erin was back so she called him over for a talk.<p>

"Well look who's in a good mood today." The teacher told the pupil. Vlad just grinned foolishly at the teachers comment, he hadn't thought about but he had been a lot friendlier to everyone today and had done a surprisingly large amount of work. "So how's Erin?"

"She's fine. The doctors say she's healing really fast considering the extent of her injuries. She's got an appointment next week to get the cast removed then after that it's plain sailing." Vlad replied happy to share the news that Erin was getting better. Miss McCauley was also pleased that she was recovering but it faded slightly as she asked.

"And how are you two? Still a couple?" Even though it wasn't really any of her businesses she was curious since all the things Vlad had done when she left it was clear he had strong feeling for her.

"No. We're just friends." He tried to sound positive but Miss McCauley could hear the disappointment in his voice so tried to comfort him.

"I'm sure things will work out." Miss McCauley left him with that walking off to continue her head teacher duties.

* * *

><p>Vlad sat in the lunch hall alone on round table when Erin entered. She first noticed a group of her friends that had welcomed her back with open arms and as they gestured for her to join them, she noticed Vlad all on his own.<p>

She was torn between what to do, if she went to her friends she'd be leaving Vlad all alone and she didn't want to do that especially after all he'd done for her. One the other hand, if she sat with Vlad there would defiantly be rumours about their relationship which could ruin any chance of re-establishing it; which she planned to do.

She started to walk to her friends thinking it would be better in the long run but her eyes kept drifting back to Vlad and soon found herself changing her mind and sitting with him, she couldn't help it, she was drawn to him like a magnet.

"Hey." Erin said taking a seat next to Vlad.

"Hey." He replied simply. They sat in silence for a minute both looking for a subject to break the ice with but was interrupted by Becky joining them sitting on the other side of Vlad purposely rubbing her leg against his .

"Ohh look whose back. Come to steal Vlad again have you?" Becky accused Erin with some venom not bothering to conceal the fact that she wanted Vlad all to herself.

"I never _stole_ him! And besides…" she looked at Vlad unsure whether to finish that or not. Becky looked between them trying to decipher their silent conversation.

"Besides what?" Becky asked. Vlad took a big breath in even though it physically did nothing, it was a habit he couldn't break.

"We're not a couple anymore. We're just friends." Vlad didn't really want everyone to know, his private life was supposed to be private but he thought if he said it out loud it would be harder to go back on it as he desperately wanted to.

Becky's eyes just widen and a huge grin appeared on her face, it was like Christmas, Easter and her birthday all rolled into one; it was what she always wanted. She quickly took on of Vlads arms and wrapped her around it tightly before calling out to a nearby table that contained a lot of her giggly girlfriends that also fancied Vlad.

"Hey Vlad finally did it! He finally dumped Erin. He's single!"

The girls took a moment to process this new information but quickly started running over to him tripping each other up as they tried to claim the prize that is Vladimir Count first.

It took every ounce of Erins self-control not to grab hold of Vlad and fend off her competition. Vlad hid a smile as he saw Erin resisting to jump in and tear Becky off his arm, he liked getting attention for short periods of time as he'd been marked as a loser at Stokley grammar but he only ever had eyes for Erin.

Erin wasn't so sure of that, she started to wonder what had happened since he _dumped her_ as Becky put it, as far as she was concerned they were just on a break with every intension of getting back together but her faith in it started to waver slightly as she got increasingly jealous that these girls seemed to be attracted to Vlad, she corrected herself, _her Vlad_ like a moth to a flame. Erin had got several wolf whistles in the past but nothing as extreme in having ten girls falling at his feet. Erin was no way near ugly but didn't put her body out for show like some boys liked, that's why people like Becky, who does normally gets the attention.

In that moment Erin could feel all her feelings for Vlad bubble to the surface, she had to get Vlad back and soon before one of the other girls got their nails dug into him just for his popularity. Erin wasn't normally one to get competitive but this was Vlad! She may not have told him but she loved him and couldn't live without him, he was as crucial to her life as food and water. She didn't want to lose him, she _couldn't_ loss him. She missed all the times when she could cuddle up to him and no-one else; she wanted to feel his skin on hers again, to feel their lips lock together. Even thinking about sent warm shivers over her body.

Little did she know Vlad had no intension of being _claimed_ by anyone except Erin so he plucked Becky off his arms like you'd pull a splinter from a wound; it was painful as it didn't want to go but made you feel much better afterwards.

"Just because I'm single now doesn't mean I'm in the market for someone else." He announced firmly. He stood up and locked eyes with Erin and could read her like a book, he could see what she was thinking. He could see the hurt expression on her face with all the girls around him and Becky trying to be affectionate and knew he'd have to say something to rectify it. He couldn't have Erin being sad.

"Besides… we're just on a break." He finished giving Erin a cheeky smile before swiftly exiting. Erin just smiled back at him as she watched him go. She could see the stunned expression on Becky and her friends face as they just got rejected. It was priceless!

Erin cheered up after that as he not only had he voiced her concerns but also had practically slapped Becky in the face. That's _her_ Vlad.

Erin returned to eating her pack lunch with a huge smug grin on her face, she normally wouldn't but felt it appropriate to use on of the terms the boys had been saying recently.

"One nil. Game on Becky."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: After this chapter, they do become short, but don't get too angry because the shorter they are, the quicker I'll post them =). Enjoy._

_Please review because it makes me happy._

_Thank you to all that have and do review regularly, I do read each review and if it's a question then I'll always send a reply. _

**Chapter 9**

"Good focus Vlad." Bertrand complimented him as he hit the punch bag again making the dust fly off it.

"Again!" Bertrand voice was like a whip commanding Vlad to repeat the exercise. He started his complex routine again consisting of jabs, upper cuts and kicks making the bag dance with each contact.

Vlad wiped the perspiration off his forehead; Bertrand had been working him hard but he was more than happy to continue. The past few days had been proving very stressful and training with Bertrand was the most effective way of venting his frustration.

Ever since Erin had returned to school they were seeing more and more of each as they shared interests so they were in almost all the same lessons and then even after school they'd go out into town to find something to do together but Vlad wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Spending time with Erin just made him fall in love with her all over again, not that he stopped loving her but she could somehow manage to charm her way into his heart even though they were acting only as friends. He was starting to regret his decision to limit their relationship and found the only way to cope was to train.

He was pleased his mentor had decided to stay even though his job was technically over, he wanted to train Vlad to be a good; well… more like an evil Grand High Vampire.

"Good… Again!" He commanded again and Vlad obediently obliged. As Vlad hit the stuffed leather sack over and over he increased the force in which he hit it with until he kicked the bag breaking the chain that held it to the ceiling clean off. The punch bag flew across the room only just missing Bertrand. The mentor smiled at his pupil, in these intense training sessions he'd developed a lot.

"You're advancing well. Let's move onto telekinesis." Vlad sighed, he much preferred physical training but he knew Bertrand could be just as stubborn as Erin so agreed without an argument.

Vlad held the necklaces suspended in the air a meter in front of him keeping it at eye level. It was easy and he wasn't sure what training this was, he'd been able to do this for weeks now and took almost no toll on his energy. He waited there for a few minutes and just as he could feel himself getting bored the necklace started moving violently around the room.

Vlad was taken by complete surprise and initially thought his powers were malfunctioning or something so relinquished his hold on the necklace but this only resulted in it darting around even faster.

"What the…" Vlad wasn't sure what to do, was this meant to happen? Was it part of the training?

"Keep the necklace still in one place." Bertrand said calmly clearly not bothered about the strange movements of the necklace.

Vlad looked at Bertrand, he was completely still not even moving his head but the young Dracula noticed his eyes flicking from side to side and he put it all together. Bertrand was controlling the necklace and wanted to battle for control.

Vlad focused his attention on the moving object and mentally commanding it to be still. It didn't work. He refocused his mind trying to counter each of the necklaces movements with an opposite force but only succeed in slowing it down. After a few minutes of this silent battling, Vlad gave up.

"I can't beat you! You're better than this at me." Vlad hated to admit he was inferior to anyone but he couldn't beat Bertrand.

"I'm not, I'm more focused that's it. Focus and you can beat me." He told his pupil firmly, Vlad was the most powerful vampire in history, so defeating a normal vampire should be easy. Bertrand could see he wanted a better explanation then that.

"You're funnelling power into it with no consideration. You have to find the balance between power and concentration."

"Why?" Surely the more the power he put into it made him more likely to take control of it.

"Everything is about balance, without it the world would fall into chaos. You'll need to remember this when you're crowned. You can never please everyone but find the balance and you'll become even more powerful." Bertrand said with some passion, this was the core belief he based his life on.

Vlad shook his head trying to clear his mind of everything; his mentor had four hundred years to master this so to beat him he'd have to commit all of his concentration. He looked up at the necklace with fierce determination; _find the balance_ he whispered to himself over and over again. Vlads eyes turned black and the necklace started to slow down again.

He was doing it. He was regaining control! He quickly put those thoughts aside, he hadn't won yet so he had to keep focused and couldn't afford to get over confident. The necklace continued to slow down the more he concentrated on it.

The necklace was coming to a stop.

Vlad couldn't believe it, he was going to win! Nothing could distract him now. His victory would be sweet, he could almost taste it when something happened he didn't expect…

"Vlad? You down her?" Erins voice sent Vlad to heaven completely distracting him from the task at hand, he'd almost completely forgotten about it giving Bertrand full control not caring if he lost, Erin was so much more important to him than any training exercise ever would be.

Erin poked her face round the door to the training room looking sweet and innocent, a look that almost made Vlads heart melt as it was so beautiful. Erin smiled as she saw Vlad and he smiled back but Bertrand flared his fangs at her hissing loudly at her unwelcome interruption.

"You are not welcome down her _slayer_." Bertrand spat at her in complete disgust, if it was up to him she'd be dead in a ditch somewhere by now.

"I only came to ask Vlad a question." Erin couldn't be bothered to argue about his blatant rudeness, ever since they found out she was a slayer she had been treated as dirt and been given the fang more then once, well except for Vlad who still treated her the same and helped her daily to overcome her injuries.

"What is it Erin?" Vlad asked still smiling at her not being able to wipe it from his face, whenever Erin was around it just appeared and refused to budge until she was gone.

"Can I borrow your maths book?"

"Sure, I'll go show you where it is." The young Dracula started to head for the door to leave but Bertrand restrained him.

"And what about your training!" They hadn't finished yet and Vlad needed to master telekinesis if he ever wanted to be a truly powerful vampire worthy of ruling.

"We're practically done anyway aren't we?" Vlad could see that was too hopeful by the look on his mentor's face that clearly said _No we're not._

"Please." Vlad begged, he may train to limit their time together but when faced with Erin he couldn't stand to leave her, she was like a drug he was trying to wean himself off but every time he was close, he'd get another dose of her and be addicted to her all over again.

"Fine. But you'll be working extra hard next time." He shot Erin a mean look. "I don't want to see you here again _slayer_." He rolled the word 'slayer' around in his mouth before spitting it out at her, as far as Bertrand was concerted she was the enemy even if she was with Vlad and there was a truce in place.

Vlad just nodded his thanks before running off to their room with Erin close behind.

As they entered Vlad went into one of his many wardrobes and pulled out a yellow A5 book handing it to Erin.

"You know you don't need to ask?" He'd told her before that she could use any of his things, they were roomies and as such shared most things.

"I know." Erin replied playfully with a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Then why?..." Erin took Vlad's hand in hers answering his question. Vlad initially flinched at the contact but didn't break it, he could feel himself forget ever worry in the world as the warmth spread over his body. Vlads eyes closed with the pleasure but shook himself out of it. He couldn't go back on what he'd said before, they should just remain friends.

"Erin." He dragged her name out trying to sound apologetic, it wasn't as if he did like it, he did, but friends didn't hold hands like they were now.

"I know, I know. Just friends but that doesn't mean we can't spend time together… That is if you want to." She didn't need to ask, she knew he still loved her by the way he reacted to her touch and thought the more time they spent together the better opportunity she'd get to tell him, she felt the same way.

Vlads mind screamed at him telling him to remove his hand from hers and walk away, it was the logical thing to do to avoid getting hurt again but his heart, no matter how dead still won. He squeezed her hand slightly before speaking.

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Vlad walked down the school corridor with the blue lockers on one side. Becky saw him approaching and started to pretend that her locker was stuck.<p>

"Arhggg!"Becky snarled as she attempted to open her locker but made sure it would stay shut. She wheeled round blocking Vlads path. "Ohh could you help a girl out and open my locker? It's stuck." She tried to look innocent with puppy dog eyes but her whole act was completely transparent.

Becky's locker wasn't the first to magically get stuck as he walked passed. Vlad sighed and opened her locker with ease.

"My hero." Becky said as she started eyeing Vlad up and down admiring his muscular physique. He was handsome with his prominent cheek bones and pale skin but was his most attractive quality about him was how unavailable he was, he stayed aloof to everyone so to get his attention was proof that you're the best not to mention being near him almost instantly gave you a celebrity status.

Erin was just a few meters away at her locker watching Becky try to chat up _her_ Vlad. Why would Vlad even help her? _He doesn't even like her… or does he?_ Erin thought to herself. Vlad walked passed her and smiled at Erin. Normally, she would have been happy that he'd smiled at her but she couldn't help wondering what sort of smile it was; was it a happy smile, a don't worry I only have eyes for you smile or was it unlucky I've found someone else type of smile. Erin decided to just wait and see.

An hour later Erin, Vlad and Joe (Erins best friend) where all having lunch together in the dinner hall. Joe was about Erins height with long brown hair. She had rounded features but was thin and a personality that was both friendly and boisterous.

Becky sat down on the table with them making each one of them sigh loudly.

"What do you want this time? Locker stuck again?" Vlad asked Becky sarcastically.

"I was actually wondering if you would help me with my history homework." Erin face darkened, she was trying to do it again! She was tempted to tell her to get lost but she wanted to see Vlads answer.

"Sure." He said surprisingly cheerfully. Erin froze. Where was the rejection she was expecting?

"It's a date! Shall we say after school your place?" Becky smiled victoriously over Erin, she'd done the impossible and got a date with Vladimir Count.

Erin heart just sank as if being deflated. _Maybe he had found someone else he likes better than me? No! He said he loves me; he wouldn't just abandon me like this._ Erin didn't know what to think, things with Vlad had gotten so complicated lately. _He said he loves me but then says we should only be friends, had he changed his mind or was there another reason?_ All these questions kept whizzing around Erins head giving her a headache, she couldn't handle anyone else with Vlad, _she_ needed him.

Becky started to leave still smiling over at Erin when Vlad spoke and wiped the smile of her face.

"Actually Becky, Why don't we do it now? Neither of us are doing anything." Vlad indicated to a spare seat at the table for the first time ever welcoming her to sit with them. Becky was stunned. She didn't know what to do, she had to come up with an excuse and fast.

"Ummm… Urhh…" The problem was there was no history homework; it was all just a ploy to get Vlad alone. "I just remembered how to do it. Bye." She hastily said and ran away leaving Erin with the triumphant smile. Erin's heart started beating at lighting speeds overjoyed that she still had a chance with Vlad. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down, the emotional roller coaster was very stressful.

"That was mean Vlad." Joe told him, she had no love for Becky but didn't think she deserved that. He'd gotten her hopes up then brought them crashing down on top of her. What was even more surprising though was how out of character it was for him, normally he was kind and gentle to everyone, even Becky but something was different as if she was missing a key part of the information that made all make sense.

"Good job." Erin complimented Vlad still just happy he wasn't interested in Becky.

In their last lesson of the day – Home Economics; everyone just called it cookery, they were going to bake a cake in groups of three. As the class all stood at the front of the room, the teacher was dividing them into groups. Erin, Vlad and Joe all stood next to each other wanting to be in the same group.

Becky had a radical realization, if Vlad wasn't interested in her yet, she'd need more time to bring him round to her point of view but he was still hung up on Erin so her only chance would be stop them from getting too close in the meantime.

As the teacher got around to the three friends, Becky shoved Joe out of the way making her stagger away trying to keep balance resulting in the cookery teacher putting Vlad, Erin and much to their disliking, Becky in a group.

"Time to make Erin look bad." She whispered to herself in a hush tone.

* * *

><p>"Erin you're doing it all wrong! You're supposed to whisk not stir." Becky complained adding to the already long list of things Erin was apparently doing wrong.<p>

"I am!" Erin snapped back. Becky had been criticizing her at every step of their cake making and it was really starting to tick her off. Her patience was wearing thin.

Vlad tried to dip his fingers into the mixing bowl to try the bake mix but Erin violently slapped Vlad's hand away. It was the final thing that sent her over the edge.

"Hey! don't hit Vlad." Becky barked at her competition. Erin face hardened and she turned to look her straight in the eyes. Becky comment only made the fury inside of her grow.

"Butt out Becky! This is between me and Vlad!" She shouted a little too loudly getting the attention of some of her class mates. Becky backed off slightly knowing she might have angered her a bit too much. Becky played this game a lot and knew when to cut her losses. Erin saw her retreat and turned to her next victim – Vlad. She stared daggers at him in a fierce warning.

"And keep your fingers out of the food or I'll chop them off!" Erin threatened, normally she wouldn't dare hurt Vlad because she loved him, but she was too angry to let that stop her now. It was Vlads turn to back off now as he held no doubt that she would do it. It made Vlad smile inside how he; the most powerful vampire of all time could be afraid of Erin, he loved her so wouldn't retaliate no matter what she did but was too unsure of what she was capable of in her rage and didn't plan on finding out anytime soon so kept his distance.

Vlads face soften as he tried to look apologetic, he hated it when Erin was angry at him so wanted to try and solve their problems before it developed into a full blown tantrum. Erins sighed and started to feel guilty, she hated being angry at Vlad and now she thought about it, she was a bit harsh on him. She offered a smile in truce and he accepted returning one of his own.

A few minutes later they'd gotten the cake in the oven and had started washing up when Becky turned to Erin.

"Sorry about earlier. Do you want to check on the cake?" Becky sounded sincere in her apology but it was all a mask for a lot bigger plan to divide Erin and Vlad.

"Yeah… sure…" Erin said unsure of this _new_ Becky; _it's almost as creepy as nice Ingrid,_ Erin thought. Vlad too was puzzled by Becky; she was clearly up to something but what…

Erin walked over to the oven and opened the door seeing the round tin with their pale sponge mixture in it cooking nicely, the top hadn't even gone brown yet so she knew it wasn't ready.

"Make sure it's at 170." Becky called over causally not looking away from the pan she was scrubbing. Erin closed the oven door and looked at dial that controlled the temperature. It read 170ᵒC so Erin returned back to the sinks to continue washing up.

Becky waited a few minutes so not to arouse suspicion before walking away to their work bench (where all their dirty pots and pans where.) She looked over her shoulder to see Erin and Vlad's back turned still busy washing up. Becky changed her direction and went to the oven where she turned the dial up to 270ᵒC.

Becky gave a girl across the kitchen a wink then gathered up some dirty bowls and went back to Erin and Vlad with an evil smile on her face.

Everything was falling into place.

About twenty minutes later when the pinger went and everyone in the class was pulling their golden brown cakes from the over, Vlad knelled down and opened theirs.

Vlad was instantly engulfed by a large plume of black smoke that rose out and spread around the room closely followed by the smell of burnt cake. The three of them tried to waft it away but they'd already got the attention of the whole class.

Vlad reached into the source of the smoke and pulled out the circler tin and placed on the cooling rack. In there was no longer a pale cake mixture or even a golden brown sponge as it was supposed to be but a solid black lump.

"What happened over there?" The teacher asked, he didn't expect anyone to fail in cooking a smile cake. He walked over to examine the remains of their cake and when he saw it he concluded they must have done something horribly wrong to burn it that badly. The three of them and the teacher all looked at the temperature dial, 270ᵒC. Becky stepped forward. Time to spring her trap.

"Sir, I think Erin sabotaged mine and Vlad's cake!" She accused.

"No I didn't!" Erin snapped back not needing to think, she would never do such a thing. _So much for nice Becky._

"Did anyone see what happened?" The teacher addressed the class that had now gathered around intrigued by what was happening, they knew someone was going to get in trouble and wanted to witness it. The teacher waited for someone to admit to it, he couldn't punish Erin just on the word of Becky but if someone else saw it he'd have no choice. One of Beckys friends started to step forward and Vlad figured it all out. They were going to team up to get Erin in trouble and he couldn't allow that.

Vlads mind worked over time trying to come up with a solution to this conundrum then it hit him. It was perfect. Vlad stepped forward quickly and raised his voice above all the ideal chit chat of the class.

"I did it." He said plainly showing no emotion. The whole class turned silent as the grave, they did expect Vlad to confess to it. Vlad concealed a smile, this was only the face of his plan.

"And why?" The teacher asked, he knew Vlad was overprotective of Erin so wondered if he was just trying to take the blame for her.

"Why not?" Vlad challenged, he couldn't think of anything better. "And I don't like cake." He added quickly at the end.

"Very well. To the head teachers office Vlad. Now!" Vlad hurried off to Miss McCauley's office leaving Erin feeling both sad and grateful. He'd taken the blame for her which she knew didn't rightly rest with him but he'd yet again proved his feelings for her.

Becky on the other hand was rendered completely speechless, her whole plan had just back fired and as result had gotten the one boy she was trying to get to like her in trouble!

For the first time Becky felt guilty at her actions hoping the repercussions wouldn't be too damaging to her chances with the hottest boy in school.

Little did Becky know, things were only going to get worst…

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter continues in chapter 12. Chapters 10 + 11 are short so it shouldn't be too long until their typed up and posted =)_

**_Ok... I have no idea why but it has made some of the text smaller and on its own line. I have no clue how to fix this, if ur an author or know how to fix this then message me please. BTW it's not like that on my word doc that i use. _**


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I know this Is really short but chapter 11 is even shorter ^^. I'll get these posted quickly so hopefully it makes up for the lack of writing._

_I am sorry about chapter 9 and the writing, if and when I found out how, I will correct it. _

_As always review._

**Chapter 10**

"Master, Master. Miss McCauley wants to see you in her office right away." The Dracula's boil infested servant hastily passed on the message as he clumsily entered the throne room. The Count took a moment to process this information but once he did, he sprang into action. The Count dropped his issue of Fang Magazine and smiled wickedly.

"She obviously can't resist my animal magnetism any longer. Poor woman being so desperately in love with a man such as I." He spoke like a poet as he got off his throne and walked closer to Renfield. The servant hesitated slightly before correcting his master.

"Actually… It's about master Vlad."

"What!" The Count roared as his eyes turned red and the magazine on the floor burst into flames. The room shook with his fury. Renfield cowered away half closing his eyes not wanting to punished but also wanting to be ready to avoid any that might come his way.

"I'm sorry master. I'm just the messenger." He pleaded for forgiveness. The Count calmed down and his eyes returned to their normal colour.

It wasn't Renfields fault he had to be the bearer of bad news, the Count considered letting him go punishment free but quickly changed his mind. He needed something to cheer him up. Count Dracula clicked his fingers and the ends of his filthy servants shoes set on fire. Renfield ran around the room kicking his feet out of wildly trying to extinguish the flames. After a minute he returned with the ends of his shoes blackened and still smouldering.

"I shall have to win her heart back. It won't be easy, I shall have to use every ounce of my six hundred years' experience." The Count started talking while walking around the room trying to figure out ways to get Miss McCauley to love him when Renfield interrupted.

"Nearly seven hundred." He cut in trying to be helpful. The Count glared at him, he almost hated being interrupted as much as being reminded of his age.

"Every ounce of my _six hundred_ years wisdom but I shall succeed." The Count finished, He was Count Dracula, women fall at his feet, charming one breather woman should be easy enough.

"And how are you going to do that master?" Last time the Count had tried something like this his son had stolen his glory. The Count took a moment to comprise his thoughts then spoke.

"Well you do what every other man does in this situation. Buy her lots of gifts of course!" With that the head of the Dracula family sped off leaving his evil laughter echoing through the halls as he went to get ready to impress Miss McCauley.

**About an hour later…**

"Mr Count, What took you so long?" Miss McCauley asked, she'd specifically told Renfield it was urgent so when he didn't show in the first ten minutes, she'd assumed she couldn't attend. The Count just smiled at her, hoping she'd noticed the effort he'd put into his looks. He had his hair combed back and wearing practically tight leather to try and impress her. He then slid into a chair opposite her with unnatural ease.

"You wanted to see me?" His voice was smooth like silk.

"Yes. Vlad was kicked out of home economics." Alex told Vlads father, normally she wouldn't involve the parents in a small matter like this but since it was completely out of character for Vlad and they weren't exactly hard to reach with them living in the school grounds she thought she might aswell, she did enjoy the Counts company anyway. The Count leant back into the chair folding his legs and tapping his fingers together.

"Really… fascinating." The Count wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation, that was his standard reply to most things and Miss McCauley knew it all too well.

"This is serious. Now that Erin's back I hoped this rebelling would have stopped but it hasn't. Can you have a talk to him for me?" Alex asked gently, she wasn't one to ask favours but she never had any luck getting through to Vlad so hoped his father would have better luck.

The Count was conflicted. He wasn't sure how to feel about this news. On one side Vlad was rebelling against the rules and inhibiting vampiric behaviour but while doing so, he'd caused Miss McCauley trouble. He always wanted Vlad to be bad but for some reason it troubled him that Miss McCauley was upset by his behaviour. He silently wished he could hypnotise her but for some reason unknown to him, she was still immune.

"Yes leave it with me." He couldn't help himself, when she asked him for something he just couldn't say no.

"Thanks… Ohh before I forget I wanted to thank you for talking to Renfied for me. It seems to have worked as I haven't been receiving any more gifts."

"Excellent. Was there any other business you wanted to discuss?" The Count said rubbing his hands together, he wanted to get away from the business side of his visit and on the personal.

"No, I think that's it." The head teacher replied innocently. The Count slipped a red rectangular box onto the desk between them.

"Consider it a congratulations on an outstanding Ofsted report." As Alex opened the box, her eyes widened at what was inside. The Count's smile just grew; he hoped that meant she liked it.

Miss McCauley held it up to eye level marvelling at it. What was inside the box and now in her hand was a silver chained necklace with an emerald gem hanging from it. The chain was thin but she could see the superior quality of it and the fine cut of the emerald as the light seemed to pass straight through it.

"Mr Count… you shouldn't have." She muttered quietly, no-one had ever given her such an expensive gift before.

"Ohh don't be batty. You deserve it and _more_." Count Dracula swiftly and silently got up from his seat and moved behind Miss McCauley to put it on her. The Count saw the vein in her neck pulsing with blood, he could smell it beneath her skin. It was a rich smell that triggered his darker side. The Counts eyes glowed red and his fangs dropped down ready to puncture this breather's neck when she spoke.

"Thank you Mr Count. You really are charming." Alex's voice seemed to wash over him removing all the temptation to drink her blood away so he quickly retracted his fangs and finished putting the necklace on her.

_Maybe this breather stuff is easier then I thought_.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter isn't really necessary to the main plot of my story but I want to try and carry on from season 3 and that means carrying on all the side plots like the Count's + Miss McCauley's relationship. I will do a bit more about them later on but I'll try to keep to the plot line =) _

_If you think I've missed out any side plots that you want me to include Review and tell me xD_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I know this is incredibly short but I wanted it to stand out as it's kinda important for later on…_

_Hope you enjoy and please review!... because no-one reviewed last time … =(_

**Chapter 11**

The phone hissed with static only pausing to let the deep voices of the two men speak.

"Did he buy it?"

"It as you predicted. He suspects nothing."

"How is everything else progressing?"

"Just as planned Boss."

"How long until _it's_ ready for use?"

"A few more weeks until the subject is compatible."

The first man, clearly orchestrating this whole thing sighed. He'd been planning this for almost a year now and didn't want to risk a complication by waiting any longer. It was time balance was restored.

"Very well. I'll be waiting for conformation of completion." And with that he ended the call.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Are you hungry to find out what they're on about? Do you want to know who the men are that are talking? Then review and encourage me to write more xD._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I think this is the chapter lots of you have been waiting for but hush. Wouldn't want to spoil it for you ^^._

_Sorry it's taken me a while to post, I been really busy working + planning a new fic I'm really excited about =)._

**Chapter 12**

Vlad entered his room after a long talk with Miss McCauley and an after school detention to see Erin sat on her bed attempting to do homework but as far as Vlad could tell she was just fiddling with a pen angrily.

"Are you alright?" Vlad asked Erin sheepishly being careful not to get too close fearing she might explode in her mood.

"Yeah… No… It's just this whole thing with the cake has really wound me up. I mean you even took the blame for me!" Erin wanted to stay strong in front of him and try to handle it herself but she couldn't stop herself confiding in him, keeping anything from Vlad just felt wrong, she wanted to tell him everything about her, even the most mundane things so he would knew her entirely.

"So you're angry because you didn't get into trouble?" He jested at her as he joined her on the bed but still keeping to a safe distance, he didn't mind taking the blame for her, it was less painful for him to take the punishment personally then see her have to do it.

"No, it's just Becky has been irritating me more than normal recently." Erin didn't want to elaborate on the problem, if she got Vlad involved it might make her seem weak like Becky's won. She'd have to fight this battle on her own.

"Why?" Vlad asked casually not looking directly at. He let the question hang in the air for a moment as Erin was trying to keep her anger under control. _How could he be this naïve?_

"Never mind." Erin grumbled through her gritted teeth. Vlad waited almost a whole minute before replying.

"So… It wouldn't have anything to do with you and Becky playing damsel in distress to get my attention?" Vlads voice didn't waver or stutter once as he spoke calmly. Erin snapped her head round to look at him.

"You knew! You knew this whole time and didn't say anything!" Erin shouted at him as she punched him in the arm, Vlad rubbed his arm, Erin maybe a girl but she knew how to punch.

"What… I found it amusing." He tried to reason but knew it come out wrong as her face hardened and became red with rage. Erin punched Vlad again not caring that he was the man she loved and Vlad let out a little howl of pain.

"Amusing! Is that you think this is?" Vlad wasn't really sure how to respond so tried to back away to avoid being punched anymore but found he was in the corner of his room pinned up against it with Erin blocking his only escape route. Vlad thought about speeding away but he knew Erin would hunt him down and make him suffer even more, Vlad smirked inside, the most powerful vampire of all time backed into a corner by a breather but his expression was completely the opposite on the outside. Vlad opened his mouth to try and calm her down before she found a pointed stick and staked him through his heart with it but she didn't let him.

"You knew Becky turned the oven up! Why didn't you say anything or at least turn it down! Then this whole situation could have been avoided." Erin continued her rant putting the piece together, if Vlad had known what her and Becky were doing it only made sense he would know about the oven too.

"Would you really have preferred it if I stopped your silly game?" He offered up a smile as an olive branch but she didn't want it.

"Yes!" Erin snapped and him instantly not needing to think about her answer. Vlad looked at her with one eyebrow raised and his head tilted slightly to one side questioning her answer. Erin thought about, she'd been hurt emotionally by him playing Becky but she then remembered all the times Vlad had reversed Beckys plans to get him to date her around and couldn't help but smile. "That's why you did it... to get at Becky?" Erin concluded quietly feeling a bit guilty for shouting and hitting him.

Vlad nodded his head slowly as if it had been obvious since the start. "You devious, cunning…" Erin couldn't think of any more words to fit it so just summed up on one she felt fitted him well. "Vampire." They both laughed at that letting even bigger smiles light up on their faces. After a few minutes when Erins lungs felt as if they were going to collapse from an overdose of laughter, she turned to Vlad.

"Were you always so conniving?" Vlads face saddened at Erins question as memories of Stokely came flooding back.

"No." He said softly barely more than a whisper. "I was once very quiet and very alone." Erin could see the pain written over his face as clearly as ink in a book but wasn't sure if she should push the subject any further. After a few seconds her curiosity got the better of her, she wanted an explanation.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." He quickly replied using a bit too much force then needed but he wanted to stop this conversation, where it was heading was filled with painful truths. Erin had no intension of letting him go that easy, she was stubborn and refused to give up, he needed to confront his problems rather than run away from them.

"Don't lie to me! Every time Stokely or your old life is brought up you shrink away into a shell to avoid it. If you don't trust me enough to tell me then fine but I can _always_ tell when you're lying." Vlad looked at her beautiful face for a moment staring deep into her eyes seeing the truth in her words.

Erin was right; she's always right. He was afraid of facing the past, he never trusted anyone enough to talk about it so he locked it away in the back of his mind but now Erin brought it up he realised he trusted her more than anyone he knew, even his family. Vlad corrected himself, especially his family.

"Ok. I'll tell you." Erin gave him an encouraging smile, he was finally going to open up to her about his past. "It all started with Robin…" Vlad spent the next hour telling Erin his life story including everything from the Branagh's to the Van-Helsings, he left no details out confessing every regret and emotion. He expected Erin to be falling asleep as he got to the end but she was leaning forward awaiting every word genuinely interested.

"Wow, that explains a lot." Erin said at the end of his biography, he didn't skip any of the detail about how his family betrayed him at every turn. "Do you regret what you had to do?" Erin didn't need to be specific, they both knew they were on about the mind wipes he had to do. Vlad just sighed.

"A little, but it was to protect them. They're safer because of it." Erin smiled at him trying to silently reassure him that he did the right thing but it didn't help to ease his conscience, he'd taken away part of their lives away. "What about you? What were you like before we met?" Vlad tried to change the subject. It was Erins turn to feel bad as the memories of her past washed over her. She was tempted to refuse but he'd shared his story and she trusted him with hers.

"My story's simple. My parents are slayers, they're parents are slayers, my brother was a slayer and when he got bitten I ran away to find a cure for him."

"Couldn't your parents have found a cure? Surly slayers have been bit before." He knew if he was a dad he'd do anything for his children. Erin just scoffed at that, only if he knew her parents.

"My parents would stake Ryan the second they saw him. They'd lock me away if they knew I was living with vampires. I never chose to be a slayer, I was shipped off to the slayer academy when I was ten years olds. I had no friends because I didn't blindly follow their beliefs, I was even bullied for being dyslexic!" Vlad watched as tears welled up in eyes, he wanted to comfort her but resisted as he could see he wanted to finish.

"I didn't chose this life, my parents did. I'm not their daughter; I'm a slayer with a _Noble_ name tag. According to them I have two purposes, to breed more slayers and kill vampires. I have no family! I'm all alone in the world!" She shouted getting increasingly distressed throughout her speech. Crystal tears ran rivers down her cheeks so Vlad moved next to her and cradled her head against his chest wrapping his arms around her and placing a soft kiss to the top of Erins head.

"That's not true. You have a family here." Vlad told her, he really did see Erin as family. He stroked her golden hair running his finger through it loving the sensation.

"Your… family… hates me." Erin managed in-between sobs. Vlad let out a small snort of laughter.

"That means they like you." He whispered into her ear making Erin smile, somehow no-matter how bad she felt Vlad always managed to make her feel better. "You know you'll always have me, wherever, whenever."

"As a friend?" Erin asked, half joking, half serious.

"Whatever we are to each other I will _always_ be there for you." Erin turned her head in his chest to look into his eyes, they were so gentle and loving she wanted to grab him plant a thousand kisses all over him but knew that would only make things worse. Erin was happy in his arms, like she was protected from everything and everyone, she felt warm and at home despite his cold skin. Erin settled for a single kiss on his cheek to say her thanks but didn't want to linger in case he pulled away. As her lips left his cold skin she immediately missed it wanting more contact so wrapped her arms around him and tucked her head into his chest.

"You're not that person anymore. You're free to make your own choices in life, be what you want, choose who you want to be with. Who you spend your life with." Vlad told her, he would always fight for free will no matter who they are, vampire or slayer.

"I choose you." Erin muttered so quietly she wasn't even sure if Vlad with his incredible hearing heard it, if he did, he didn't act on it.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later of silent comforting from Vlad, Erin had calmed down and was wiping the dried tears from her face. She sat up but still held his arms around her. "Do you think you'll ever go back to Stokley and give them their memories back?"<p>

"I want to but I can't." Vlad admitted solemnly.

"Why?"

"I can't trust them, I let my secret get out and it almost got us killed. Anyway I don't know them anymore, I don't know if they'll keep it a secret." Erin watched him carefully, she'd never seen Vlad so emotionally exposed and vulnerable. He normally keep high walls around his feelings like her but they both could feel that those barriers were taken down so when they spoke, they spoke openly.

"I'm afraid they'll hate me." Vlad added, it was the main reason of not going back, if he gave them their memories back then they'd know what he did to them and they might hate him for it. If he never went back then they wouldn't hate him because they'd never know. Erin pulled his arms around her tighter squeezing his hand slightly trying to reassure him.

"If you want I could go with you." Erin offered, she would do anything to help Vlad but she'd also get a glimpse into his past. Vlad thought about, Erin could provide him with the moral support needed.

"One day…" He promised himself.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Erin tried to shift their conversation to a happier subject, all this depressing talk of their pasts wasn't helping her earlier mood but was glad she got a hug out of it. Vlad looked out the nearby window, it was raining.

"I don't mind but it'll have to be indoors. This rain doesn't look like it'll let up." Erin thought for the moment, what could they do for entertainment that was indoors…

"Do you want play a game?" She suggested. Vlad was a bit surprised at the sudden change it topic.

"A game?" Vlad wasn't really sure what sort of game she was referring to, his mind can up with several detailed images of what it could be but, unfortunately none of them seemed likely.

"Yeah to lighten the mood."

"Ohh… Ok. What game?" Vlad blushed slightly, he'd interrupted that very differently in his head.

"Ummm… Snap?" It was just the first game that came to Erin's mind, it was simple and good at passing the time. Vlad just smiled, to anyone else he was sure playing snap would seem incredibly childish but he'd never had a normal childhood so enjoyed things like this.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Snap!" Erin shouted with zeal as her hand thumped down on the deck of cards claiming the pile that had built up. Erin knew Vlad could easily win with his vampire powers but was playing fair and she even thought he let her win occasionally.<p>

They started again putting cards back down watching the desk for a pair to turn up. Suddenly two jacks were before them. They both reached for the pile. Just as their hands got to the pile, they realized it was going to be a close call.

Their hands got there almost at the same time, Erin was first but Vlad was a fraction of a second after resting his hand on top of hers. The vampire and slayer flinched at the contact but didn't break apart.

They moved their eyes to the others and as their vision locked marvelling at the sight before them, they sent each other the same silent signals.

They mirrored each other as they leant in completely forgetting the game, completely forgetting about the world around them, completely forgetting about just staying friends.

Their lips gently caught the others as they kissed for the first time since Erin had returned. Vlads lips were cold like a winter's breeze and Erins were warm like a summer's day. Their lips moulded together as they moved around the other trying to gain more contact. Erin pulled her head away so to breath but they both let out a moan, neither of them wanted to be parted.

"So much for just friends." They didn't care about that anymore. They smiled into another longer kiss. Erin opened her mouth and Vlad did likewise. Their tongues flicked in and out of their mouths playfully battling the other as if playing a game of tag. They tasted their partner's mouth basking in the rich taste. Vlad could feel the warmth radiating from her mouth, he could taste something so rich and delectable but couldn't figure out what it was.

As Vlad worked it out, he quickly pulled away breaking the contact and putting his hand over his mouth just in time. Vlad could taste Erin's slayer blood in her mouth and it had made his fangs extend out wanting to drink more.

Erin was a bit hurt by him pulling away… again but she saw him covering his mouth and realised what must have happened. He was trying to protect her.

"Vlad… it's Ok."

"Don't look at me like this." Vlad tried to turn his back to her but Erin firmly grabbed his chin and turned his head around to face her. They maintained eye contact for a long moment until she could see him start to relax then slowly moved his hand away.

Vlad hand dropped to his side revealing his large white glistening fangs. Erin wasn't fazed by them, she'd seem a lot of them while living with the Draculas but Vlad's were different. They were beautiful. Erin slowly, so not to startle him, reached forward and touched them.

As Erin ran her finger over his fangs and feeling how sharp they are Vlad's body tingled with a sensation he couldn't describe. No-one had ever touched his fangs before in such a way, it made him feel vulnerable and at Erin's mercy but surprising good as if someone had found his itch and was itching it for him.

"They don't bother me." She said quietly, it made no difference to her. She still loved him.

"But there what mark me as a monster, as a killer. I've killed with them." Vlad wished he could rip them out and be normal but alas, it doesn't work like that.

"You're not a monster, _they_ were." They both knew she was on about her captors. Vlad just looked at Erin trying to see if she was just trying to make him feel better by telling him what he wanted to hear but she didn't waver or look away. Erin was telling the truth. Erin leant in to kiss again but he put a hand on her stomach stopping Erin from advancing any further.

"My fangs…" He reluctantly said, he wanted to kiss her too but thought it best to wait for them to retract.

"I know. I don't care." Erin pushed passed his hand wrapped her lips around his savouring the contact. It was a different sensation for both of them kissing with fangs involved but Erin didn't care. As the tongues once again explored the others mouth, Erin would occasionally run it down one of his fangs making Vlad shudder with pleasure.

Vlad couldn't help but smile into the kiss as they deepened it moving their bodies closer and coiling the arms around the others neck but that wasn't the reason he was smiling. Erin wasn't just kissing Vlad as everyone else knew him, a vampire who acts like a breather but she was kissing his vamperic side too telling him that she accepted him as a whole. No-one had ever done that to him before, everyone he'd ever befriended or cared about only ever wanted one side of him but not Erin, she'd accepted both sides.

The pairs kiss got more passionate Vlad could feel all the temptation to drain her dispersing as all of his attention was only on how much he loves Erin, she'd successfully tamed the daemon inside him. Vlad knew he could retract his fangs now if he wanted but decided not to, he didn't to hide who he truly was anymore.

They finally broke the kiss but didn't move away from each other as they stayed huddled together like two peas in pod.

"It'll never work." Erin said softly.

"We'll making It work." Vlad told her firmly, he couldn't let her go again, he'd do anything or sacrifice anything to be with her. Erin kissed his cheek.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Sorry it took me so long…" He apologised, how could he have been so stupid to think they could just be friends?

"I would wait an eternity to with you." Vlad looked into her eyes and saw she wasn't joking which just made smile even more. He gently stroked her soft skin with his fingers.

"I'm sorry I haven't said it recently, I just wasn't sure if you'd feel the same way and this whole friends thing I knew if I said it I would only make it harder… what I'm trying to say is." He paused, he'd told her before but they were under stressful circumstances, now that everything was peaceful it made it so much harder to say out loud. Vlad knew if he had a working heart it would pumping a million miles per hours.

"I love you, I can't be without you any longer." Erin's heart skipped a beat as she looked up at his face, it was so full of love she couldn't control herself any longer and basically pounced on him taking a quick glance at his handsome features before planting fiercely placing her lips on his.

Erin ran her hands through his black, silk like hair as she held his head to hers. As their kiss continued Erin decided it was time she voiced her true feelings for Vlad, it was the perfect time but couldn't help feeling nervous. She always had kept a high defence over her heart, much like she knew Vlad did but she trusted Vlad with her life. She trusted him with more than that, she trusted him with her heart. Erin pulled away from the kiss leaving Vlad trying to follow but she stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"Vlad. I love you too." Erin gave him a smile and Vlad almost melted, he couldn't believe she felt the same way too. He placed yet another passionate kiss to her lip to seal their love forever.

The now rejuvenated couple sat on the bed with the wall to their backs cuddling. "I missed this, being able to put my arms around you and forget the world and all its troubles." Vlad said still not sure if he was dreaming or not, in a very short space of time him and Erin seemed to have worked out their difficulties and become a couple once again. He couldn't remember the details, only the mind boggling sensation of her lips on his.

"You were the one who said just be friends!" Erin playfully poked his chest.

"I know. I just didn't want to be heartbroken again by you leaving. I see now that I have to take risks or I won't get anywhere."

"I don't blame you."

"My only concern is I won't be able to let you go, I want to hold onto you and never let go." Now that he had been reminded of the pleasures of having Erin as more than a friend, he was worried he might hold her here even if she wanted to leave.

"I don't want to you to let go, I want you to hold on for an eternity Vlad." Erin couldn't leave now, they loved each other and she didn't care what stood in her way, species, families, enemy; she would be with Vlad. Vlad cocked his head round wanting to clarify her words.

"Does this mean you'll stay? For good?"

"Yes. I want to stay with you, if you'll let me of course." Vlad frowned at her but in a childish way, she knew she didn't have to ask and that Vlad wanted her to stay but thought it best to be polite about it.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." Vlad copied her words from earlier in a jest. Erin just wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a deep kiss both over joyed that they're finally together as a couple.

* * *

><p><em>AN: we all love a good game of snap ending kissing =)_

_Please review because when i don't get any i cry... _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: A massive thanks to all the people who review my story, your great!_

_I would just like to say, I have only roughly planned out where this fan fic is going so if you have any ideas that you want me to include please tell me because I will do my best to fit it in, after all I'm writing this fic for your enjoyment too so why not have a part in making it? _

_All the ideas I've been given are great and I will include aspects of them in my story._

_As always, please review._

_**Read the note at the bottom of the page… it's important.**_

**Chapter 13**

The next day at school, Vlad and Erin stuck together like glue, they no longer cared what people thought or said about them. They were together and happier than ever. Even in their lessons they worked one handed because the other was always linked under the table.

Most of the girls gave them dirty look whenever they walked passed muttering 'slag' and 'bitch' as they saw Vlad's arm firmly around Erin's waist or when they'd publicly show affection by kissing wherever and whenever not caring who watched. It wasn't that they thought kissing or holding your girlfriend was wrong, it was more the fact that it wasn't them in Vlad's arms, and wasn't their lips colliding constantly.

The only girl who was completely excited about them reuniting their relationship and wouldn't shut up about was Joe. Luckily for Vlad and Erin, Joe only shared a few subjects together so their time together was limited, this would be a good thing but whenever they were together, it was a lot more intense.

"Where have you been? You always take sooo long to get to lunch, I've been waiting here for like five minutes! Or is it you want to walk slowly to have some private time together… Arhhh that's cute." Joe hurriedly said as Vlad and Erin joined her at the lunch table. Vlad and Erin was a bit shocked at her sudden outburst, there was normally only one thing that could cause her to act this hyper and her parents had forbidden her from having it…

"Have you had peanut butter?" For some unknown reason whenever Joe had peanut butter it sent her into a chaotic, hyperactive state. Joe just pouted, just because she was exited doesn't mean she had peanut butter, only this time she had had some.

"I only had a tiny bit…"

"Joe! You know your mum is going to kill you if she finds out." Erin told her friend off, it was her best friend duty to keep her in line, just like it was her duty to keep her boyfriend in line too despite the fact he is an all-powerful vampire king.

"Fine, I'll behave…" Joe felt like she was six again.

As everyone got out their packed lunch, Vlad laced his hand with Erin's under the table and giving her a loving smile which she returned. Joe was trying to hold back the urge to speak because once she started it was too hard to stop but couldn't hold it in any longer; she felt if she didn't speak then she might explode.

"So what have you two been up to lately? Nothing naughty I hope." Joe teased Erin gently elbowing her in a wink, wink fashion. Vlad just sighed, with his amazing hearing he'd heard all the filthy rumours spreading around the school faster than wildfire and hoped by talking with Joe he'd get a break from it.

"We only started going out yesterday!" Vlad was only just keeping his temper in check, him and Erin weren't that sort of couple, they were together because they love each other not so they can get some action, not that wouldn't turn it down.

"Yeah, but you two are so great together. You just… _fit_, not like all the other couple in this dump. It was as if you were moulded to fit together. OMG! What if it's your destiny to get married and live happy ever after for like forever and ever!" Joe started bobbing up and down in her seat with the rush of excitement.

"Joe." Vlad said firmly locking eyes with her. "Me and Erin have only known each other for a few months and have only been dating for _one_ day. I think it's too early to be hearing wedding bells Ok?" Vlad hoped the conversation would end there but should have known better, Joe was just like Erin; _no wonder they're best friends._

Erin looked at Vlad trying to see what lay behind his words, she knew vampires don't normally marry but she'd always wanted to get married ever since she was a little girl so there was no question about it, she'd defiantly want to marry Vlad if he wanted the service or not. What Erin wasn't sure about was he trying to say he didn't want to get married at all or just not yet.

Vlad saw her expression and could tell what she was thinking so used his recently honed Telepathy skills to reassure her. _One day, I promise._ Vlads words echoed in Erin head, at first she wasn't she what it was, but she could feel his loving and affection seep through the link and knew it was him. Erin just smiled; the promise of one day being married to the man of her dreams was good enough for her.

"Yeah but if you did get engaged you'd tell me straight away wouldn't you?" Vlad just gave Joe a look saying _don't be on it._ "Well you might not, but Erin will. She tells me _everything_."

"Everything." Erin confirmed. Vlad moved his attention from Joe to Erin and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well obviously not that." Vlad let out a small sigh of relief; he didn't want Erin spreading the word around that he's a vampire.

Joe just studied the young couple trying to decipher their silent conversation. Before she could try and quiz them for answers to whatever they were hiding from her, Becky joined them.

"So… looks whose back together. What did you have to say this time to persuade him to go out with a piece of trash like you?" Becky spat out at her hating the very site of them together, she deserved to with Vlad not _her. _Vlad thought about all the horrible things he could do to Becky for being so rude to the women he loves but decided to go for a non-violent technique.

"Actually Becky, I need to thank you." Everyone turned to look at Vlad as if he'd grown a second head. "If you hadn't burnt our cake, me and Erin would never have got back together." Vlad said calmly but inside he was shouting _Eat that!_ Erin just smiled at her boyfriend's clever wit, she saw he tactic and decided to follow suit.

Becky was stunned, not only did they know that she'd sabotaged the cake but even worse, that in her attempts to keep them apart, she'd actually assisted in getting them back together.

"Yeah _thanks_ Becky. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to do this." Erin said sarcastically. Erin thought about jumping on her and ripping Becky's hair out for saying she had to trick Vlad into loving her but decided to do something even more evil…

Erin grabbed Vlads shirt collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Erin made sure to exaggerate her lips movements to make sure Becky knew their tongues where battling inside. Becky stood up feeling physically sick, she was too jealous to sit there and watch this, she couldn't just leave and let Erin win, she'd have to think of some excuse.

"It's only because you're injured!" Becky blurted out.

"Is not!" Erin denied it with some venom.

"Is too!" Becky snapped back childishly.

"Enough!" Vlads voice boomed over their petty argument. "I love Erin because she's Erin. Not because she's injured." He couldn't believe how childish they could be.

"Love. Ha! It won't last, as soon she's better he'll leave you. Have you even seen the inside of room? Ohh wait… I forgot your frigid aren't you." Becky teased. Erin snapped, She'd had enough of Becky and her accusations so without thinking it through she tried to shut her up for good.

"Actually, me and Vlad sleep in the same room!" Erin shouted at Becky surprising even Joe who apparently knew everything about Erins life. Becky was first of all shocked but then smiled wickedly at the pair of them before running off with a spring in her step.

She has a plan to split them up.

* * *

><p>After a moment as the gravity of what she'd just said to the most gossiping girl in school settled in, she started to regret it. Erin turned to Vlad.<p>

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to tell her. It just slipped out… " Erin hoped Vlad wouldn't be angry with her, it affected him just as much as her, if not more.

"I don't mind." Erin tried to smile at his amazing ability to understand and forgive her for anything but she might have just single handily destroyed his reputation.

"What about your reputation?" Vlad just smirked and let a small laugh.

"I don't care what people say about me, I just hope people won't treat _you_ differently." Erin smiled again this time managing to pull it off, she didn't care what people said about her either as long as she had _her_ Vlad nothing else mattered.

Joe, who had been sitting quietly watching their interaction silently, suddenly sat upright.

"That's it! You're pregnant! That's what you're hiding." It had to be, it was the only thing big enough that she would hide it from her best friend.

"What!" Both of them spat out together.

"Well you sleep in the same room, and didn't tell your best friend, what else could it be?

"Joe…" Erin started.

"It has nothing to do with Erin, It's an embarrassing family issue." Vlad cut in, he had to try and end Joes hunt for curiosity.

"Then why does Erin know? She's not your family."

"She's my girlfriend and she lives with us, it's kinda hard to hide anything from her."

"Ohh… Ok… Sorry Erin." Joe saddened slightly knowing her conclusion was wrong.

"Don't worry." Erin looked at her boyfriend. "Maybe one day we can tell her?"

"What!" Vlad blurted out, it seemed everything that people had said to him recently was a massive shock and merited that reply.

"I trust her Vlad, isn't that enough?" Erin replied a bit angry at his immediate dismal of her idea, he should have at least thought about it before shooting it down.

"Remember what happened last time… at Stokley." Vlad said in a hushed tone, he didn't want to tell Joe too much.

"Yeah, but this is Joe, my best friend."

"And last time it was my best friend's sister!" they'd talked about this before, just because you think you can trust someone doesn't mean you can.

"Vlad…" She tried to suck up to him to persuade him but he wasn't having any of it.

"No Erin. I'm sorry, I don't want to take that risk again." Erin squeezed his hand slightly as she sympathised with him.

"Ok. It's your choice." Erin said feeling a bit bad, she was putting him in a tough situation that could be fatal for him and his family.

Joe sat silently trying to figure out what could be so bad Vlad would argue with Erin over, normally Vlad would roll over backwards for Erin but she could sense it upset both of them by talking about it so it must be big. She'd have to find out what they were hiding if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

><p>During their next lesion, Vlad and Erin were called out to the head teacher's office. They sat on one side of the large oak desk with their hands linked while Miss McCauley sat on the other.<p>

"So… I see you two are back together?" It was more of a fact then a question, anyone with half a brain could see that. Erin opened her mouth to reply 'yes' but Vlad stopped her.

"Is that why we're here, to discuss our _private _lives?" Vlads tone made it clear to Miss McCauley he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well I have received _anonymous_ information." Miss McCauley started.

"You mean Becky." Erin cut in. The head teacher shuffled in her seat slightly, they weren't supposed to know who'd told her but continued anyway.

"That you two aren't only dating but you're sharing a room."

"I'm not saying we are… But if we were, it wouldn't be any concern of the schools." Vlad couldn't believe they were talking about this, they didn't even sleep in the same bed.

"It does because if Erin gets pregnant it would seriously affect your education, you need to think of your future."

"Why does everyone think I'm pregnant!" Erin grumbled turning to Vlad. "I'm not getting fatter am I?" Erin looked down at her stomach, she hardly ate when she was with the Draculas, they were always eating meat or blood so she rarely had a chance.

"No, of course not. Your perfect." Vlad looked at Miss McCauley. "We've been going out for a day, we don't sleep in the same bed and we haven't had sex!"

"Well I still think you need to sleep in separate rooms, at least it'll remove the temptation." She tried to smile at them but they didn't return it, Vlad and Erin hated the idea of anyone controlling them. Miss McCauley was used to pupils not liking her decisions; it wasn't as if they didn't have lots of spare rooms for Erin to sleep in.

"Miss McCauley… Alex… I don't mean to be rude but this has nothing to do with you, you can't tell us how and where to sleep, you're not my parents." Vlad told her firmly only just containing his anger; _Becky would pay for this_ Vlad promised.

"That's why we're going to see your father." Miss McCauley said rubbing her hands together, she might not have power over their private life but Vlads father does as they're both under eighteen.

The couple were stunned, they didn't expect this. Miss McCauley just stood up and started to walk out of her office signalling them to follow.

* * *

><p>"What!" Vlad retorted. He was shocked, his father couldn't really agree with her.<p>

"It's what's best for you Vladdy." The Count replied coolly.

"What happened to favourite son and heir." He said quietly through gritted teeth. The Count moved closer to Vlad and whispered in his ear.

"You're the Chosen One, you can't have a slayer at your side. This is for your own good." The Count leant back to address all three of them before him (Vlad, Erin and Miss McCauley) "Erin will move out of your room tonight!" He announced with an evil glint in his eye, separating a happy couple; all in a day's work for the Prince of Darkness.

"But…"

"I am your father and you will not disobey me!" The room shook slightly as the Count shouted. Erin could see Vlad was on the verge of losing control, his eyes were blackening and his lips curled upwards slightly revealing the tips of his fangs. Erin slipped her hand into his and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb, Vlad responded instantly with his eye returning to normal and his posture relaxing.

"I think it'll be better for your relationship in the long run." Miss McCauley added trying to defuse the situation and find the silver lining. Vlad shot her an angry look, she was interfering and he hated that. Miss McCauley took that as sign it was time to leave, the tension in the room suggested all hell was going to let loose and thought it best to leave it to the Counts.

"Thank you for your help Mr Count. You seem to have everything under control so I'd better be on my way." She moved to shake the Count's hand but he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it gently making her blush. She decided not to comment on the Counts affection since they'd just punished Erin and Vlad for a similar thing. Miss McCauley left the throne room and returned to the school leaving Erin and the two Counts alone.

"How could you!" Lighting cracked outside as Vlad hissed at the Count with his fangs glistening. Count Dracula took a step back, he never liked it when his son threated him because he was normally so passive when he did actually do it, you knew it was serious. "She has a broken leg. How am I supposed to help her now?"

"Ohh stop complaining Vladdy boy, she's getting it removed in a few days anyway." The Count tried to make light of the situation to brush away Vlads anger but when he saw his son was still fuming, he did what any other vampire would do in his place.

Run.

* * *

><p>Erin sat on her bed that had recently been moved into her old room along with all other possessions while Vlad paced up and down its length in a foul mood.<p>

"I can't believe they'd do this to us… And how could dad side with Miss McCauley! I know he has feelings for her but it doesn't mean he should blindly follow her… I'm going to make Becky pay for blabbing!"

Erin's mind was too preoccupied with another issue to pay any attention to his rant.

"You don't think I'm frigid do you?" Erin asked out of the blue. Vlad stopped pacing as he realised she wasn't listening but didn't understand her question.

"I don't even know what frigid means…" He said a bit more calmly. Erin sighed, Vlad was never good with new technology or new slang, most people would find it annoying but she found it cute.

"It means…" Erin wasn't completely sure how to best it explain it to him or even that she wanted to but Erin had learnt her lesson about hiding the truth from Vlad. "Sexually aloof." Vlad was temporally stunned, he wasn't expecting that.

"Ummm… No. Of course not." Was all Vlad could manage, he wasn't even sure why she'd ask unless… "Did Becky say something?"

Erin turned away, sometimes he knew her too well. Vlad moved to sit next to Erin. "As I must have said a thousand times today, we've been going out for a day. One day that's it, And I personally think the only person who would do it after such a short time would be Becky." Vlad said smiling at her, he gently cupped her cheeks. "Don't ever listen to what Becky says about you, it won't be true. She's just jealous of how perfect you are."

"You really are the sweetest vampire." Erin gave him a quick smile before placing her lips to his basking in his taste. Erin started moving closer deepening the kiss until they're bodies touched; she ran her hands up Vlad chest before pulling his black leather jacket off. Vlad broke the kiss and shuffled away slightly realizing what she wanted.

"No Erin." He spoke softly trying to not hurt her feelings.

"You don't want me?" Erin brought her knees to her chest and tuckered herself into a ball.

"That's not true. I love you."

"Then why!" Erin snapped, she didn't want to be rude but having the idea that your boyfriend and the man you're unconditionally in love with doesn't want to be intimate with you hurts more than any of her injuries.

"Because at the moment you're upset and want to do it for the wrong reasons. We can wait until we're both sure." Vlad replied softly, he would never force her into anything she'd later regret. Erin moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest.

"How can you be so righteous and still be tainted by other for being a blood thirsty killer?" Vlad just kissed the crown of her head.

"I love you and I could _never _exploit you." His voice washed over her replacing all her hurt feelings with his overpowering love. Erin couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Vlad in her life, if it was any other man they would jump at the chance to take advantage of her in a moment of weakness but not Vlad. Vlad was always there to protect her, always coming to her rescue, never asking for anything in return.

As Erin looked into his eyes she made her mind up, he was the only man she'd ever love so didn't see the point to wait any longer.

"Thank you, but I do love you too and that's why I want to." The slayer and vampire both smiled at each other before Erin continued unbuttoning his top.

"Erin… are you sure?"

"I've never wanted anything more."

Vlad couldn't believe it, him and Erin where going to take their relationship to the next level.

* * *

><p>Erin's eyes opened slowly still tired. She looked over to her left to see Vlad watching her wide awake.<p>

"Morning." Vlad said as his fingers danced up and down her arm.

"Morning." She replied as she placed a quick kiss on him before tucking herself into his chest, She'd dreamt of this moment for so long she was worried it wouldn't be as magical as she expected but it exceed all her expectations. "Didn't you sleep?" Erin knew after they were done she could hardly keep her eyes open but Vlad sometimes had trouble sleeping at night.

"I was too busy enjoying the view." Erin was a bit puzzled but when she saw his eyes trace her unclothed body, she blushed. It wasn't her first time but it was the first time she'd ever done with anyone she was actually in love with. She was nervous that he wouldn't like her when he saw all of her but it was the opposite, Vlad had similar feelings but they were both put to rest.

"I didn't… didn't… hurt you did I? I got a bit carried away…" Vlad asked cautiously, he'd never felt that good before but he'd heard it could hurt women, if it caused Erin pain then no amount of pleasure was worth it. Erin was touched by his concern, it showed he really cared about her.

"No, I'm fine. I think we both got a bit carried away." She jested running her hand over his back feeling her nail marks. "What are we going to say if people see them?" Vlad just chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on stripping down in front of anyone else."

"I'd hope so… otherwise." She rolled over Vlad straddling his hips and poking his chest where his heart would be imitating a stake. Normally she'd never joke about her slayer past with a vampire around but Vlad didn't care, she accepted him for being a vampire and he accepted her as slayer so they didn't need to hide who they really are.

After a few minutes of Erin keeping him pinned down, Vlad noticed the digital clock on her bed side cabinet.

"I should be going… if dad catches me he'll thr…" Vlad was silenced by Erin lips, he normally hated being interrupted but he didn't mind this. He was soon kissing her back just as passionately, before it developed into anything else he pulled away making Erin pout; they never seem to be able to kiss long enough to satisfy their lust.

"If my dad finds out we're." He tried to uses hand gestures to represent it but it was a bad attempt making Erin laugh. Vlad loved her laugh, it was sweet and controlled but best of all, he was one of very few people who'd heard it. "We're sleeping together he'll through us _both_ in the slime pit."

Erin knew what he was saying was true; they would have to keep their bedroom life private because dating a slayer frowned on enough by the vampire world but being intimate with one was a crime up there with vampicide.

Erin moved off him allowing him to get up but he was reluctant to go, _always a good sign_ thought Erin.

"Go on, theirs always tomorrow night to make up for lost time." She gave him a seductive smile. Vlad got dressed and sped off to his room, Bertrand too often woke him up in the morning for training and he didn't want a full on hunt for him if he was found missing.

Erin cuddled up to the space where _her_ Vlad had just been inhaling his sent that clung to the sheets before falling back asleep dreaming of what they'd just done and more importantly.

What was to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Important Authors Note! Please Read!<strong>_

_**A/N: I am so sorry to do this but I must. My A-level exams are less than a month away and I am way too addicted to to do any work so I'm going to put my story on pause until after my exams.**_

_**Many of you will hate me for this and I'm sorry but I have been warning you for a while. **_

_**I am not giving this story up! I want to stress that I will be continuing the story as soon as my exams are over (expect and update in the last few days of May).**_

_**If you're really lucky I might be able to post once or twice during my exams but I'm not promising anything. **_

_**During this time I will mainly be planning the rest of this fic in detail (and maybe a sequel) so if you have anything you want me to include, this really is the last chance you'll get to because once planned it'll be hard to slot new ideas in.**_

_**If you're really bored I'd suggest re-reading it because I have put lots of clues to what will happen in my story so far, so if you don't think you've picked them all up, re-read it! … I would appreciate if you didn't spoil it for everyone else though.**_

_**If you have any questions I'll still read review once every few day + PM's to answer them.**_

_**Again I'm sorry, but keep an eye out because 'I'll Be Back!'**_


End file.
